Digital Magic
by FE Girl 1
Summary: The Digidestined are not the only heroes. When the Fantasy Crusaders come in, will they team up to stop a new enemy from destroying the Digital World and the Human World? TaixOc;MattxOc;TKxKari;IzzyxOc;JoexMimi I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!
1. A Strange Occurance

**This is my first "Digimon" fic and I hope that you will like it. Please be nice and no flames or complaints about Mary Sues . They are not allowed. Other than that, enjoy. I do not own "Digimon" but my Ocs.**

**Pairings****:**

**TaixOc**

**SoraxMattxOc**

**IzzyxOc**

**KenxYolei**

**TKxKari**

**IzzyxOc**

**JoexMimi**

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE! NONE AT ALL! ZERO! NADA! ZILCH! NO FLAMES!**

**Chapter 1**

_**A Strange Occurrence**_

Myra returned home from school that Wednesday evening and then she entered the living, being greeted by her mother, Mia.

Mia said, "Welcome home, Myra. How was school today?"

Smiling and tidying her long rose-red hair, Myra said, "It was great. Anyway, Mom, I have to meet Sora and the others at the park after supper. Is that ok with you?"

Nodding, Mia said, "Sure. Just make sure to be home by curfew, ok?"

"Of course I will, Mom! Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but I do sometimes worry since your father died and all…"

Then Myra walked over to Mia and hugged her. "I know you miss him, Mom. I miss him too, but remember that you always told me that he would watch over us."

Wiping away a tear, Mia said, "Yeah, you're right, dear. It's just that it still gets me that Kaoru's gone…"

Myra lowered her sapphire eyes. "Mom…"

Mia shook her head. "Enough of that, anyway. You better get ready because supper is just about ready. You do not want to have your friends waiting, now do you?"

Myra nodded and said, "Yeah, ok."

Then she walked into her room and closed the door. She turned to see her Digimon Renamon sitting on her windowsill, looking outside the window. The moment she heard the door close, Renamon turned her head to look at her long time friend.

"How was school today?" she asked.

Laying her schoolbag on the bag and going through her closet to find something nice to wear, Myra said, "Nothing much has happened. I have a science test at Friday and that my recording for my 2nd album is on Wednesday night next week, so you could say that I am quite busy this week."

Smiling, Renamon said, "You always are. You are a pop star and this is the way it works if you want to continue on helping your mom."

Sighing, Myra said, "She is still having a hard time with coping with Dad's death since he died 5 years ago when I was only 12. I still have a hard time too, but not as much as Mom is. I'm sure that she will cope with it without a problem soon, so that is why I am never leaving the house."

"Your mom is a very nice person, Myra. I think that would b best not to leave her."

Then Myra put on a blue sweater with a long pink skirt that went down below her knees and she tied her hair to a ponytail. She also put on a sky-blue hair band and kept her long white socks on.

"Myra, I am going to the Digital World to meet Agumon and the other Digimon," Renamon said as she stood up.

"Is it something serious?" Myra asked.

Rena was silent for a bit before she said, "It's something about what's going on with the Digital World since the Digimon Emperor was gone. We just hope that it does not involve with your world."

Nodding, Myra said, "I understand."

Then Myra had dinner with her mother and then she was off to go to the park where she was meeting her friends. At the same time, Renamon entered the Digital World after going through Myra's computer. Myra got to the park just in time to see Tai, Sora, and the rest of the Digidestined, waiting for her with smiles on their faces.

Sora said, "You made it just in time, Myra."

"Yeah, you were quicker than we'd thought you'd be," TK said with a smile.

Myra said, "Yeah. I ran here as fast as I could."

Izzy said, "Good. Now that everyone is here, I have something to tell you about and it is very important that you should all know since Tentomon just gave me the scoop."

Crossing his arms, Tai asked, "What seems to be up, Izzy?"

Then Izzy said, typing on his laptop, "It seems that strange things are happening in the Digital World since Ken was no longer the Digimon Emperor. Some Digimon went missing and some of them were acting strange."

"I don't get it! How come these things are happening? I mean, we did destroy all the control sphere, didn't we?" Davis asked.

Yolei said, "It's so strange…"

Cody asked, "What could be going on?"

Kari asked, "Do you know who is behind all of this, Izzy?"

Izzy shook his head and replied, "No, but we do know that there is another enemy that we will have to deal with. Whenever he attacks, we'll be ready!"

Then Myra looked around and asked, "Hey, where are Luna, Keiko, Dawn, and May at?"

"They were busy, so they were not able to come," Joe said with a sigh.  
Mimi said, "Yeah, they are always busy since they are in large families."

"And Ken is at home, spending time with his parents, so he could not come as well," Matt said.

Tai said, "Agumon is having a meeting with our Digimon as well, so now they will know what is going on like we already know now."

"I just hope that no evil Digimon come to destroy our world…" Myra muttered.

Putting a hand on her back, Kari said, "It will not happen, Myra. We will not let that happen, so you have nothing to worry about. As long as we stick together, nothing bad will happen."

Then the meeting was all over and everyone left to get home. As always, Tai and Myra walked home together since they live in the same street. They were silent and they never said a word to each other since they left the park.

"How is Agumon, Tai? Have you heard from him much?" Myra finally asked, breaking up the silence that had been lingering for the past 23 minutes.

Tai replied, "Well, not much, but we still have been in touch, so he is ding alright. How about Renamon? Is she still living with you and your mother?"

Nodding, Myra said, "Yeah. She has been a very big help around the house and was always there to let me know if anything happened to Mom when I am at school or somewhere in town. Even so, I still worry about her since Dad's death…"

"I'm sure she'll be alright. Just continue to be there for her," Tai said in an assuring tone.

Myra grinned with a soft chuckle. "How strange, Renamon said the exact same thing to me."

Tai laughed. "I guess she and I are alike, huh?"

Before they knew it, they got to Myra's apartment door and they stood out there, still smiling at each other.

"Well, I better go in. So, I'll see you at school tomorrow, 'kay, Tai?" Myra asked.

With a nod, Tai said, patting her head, "You got it. See you then."

Then he turned and left. Myra opened her apartment door and closed it behind her when she entered her home. She looked at the time and it said 9:24 on the clock.

_Just in time before my curfew…_Myra thought in her mind before she walked into her room.

She changed into her pajamas and closed the curtains of her window before she heard a soft hum from behind her. She turned to see a ball of light coming out of her mirror and she was speechless.

_I finally found you_, the ball of light said.

"Who or what the heck are you?!" Myra cried out, getting freaked out.

**That's it. I hoped you liked it and be nice when you review. Be sure to check my profile and vote on my newest poll. Thank you very much!**


	2. The Plan, Worries & Arrivals

**Chapter 2**

_**The Plan, Worries & Arrivals **_

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Renamon and Agumon were with Gabumon and the others at the beach where Agumon digivolved into Greymon to save Tai from Shellmon. They were discussing on what was going on with the Digital World and they were very concerned about this situation.

"Did Tai and the others know about this new evil force yet, Tentomon?" Agumon asked.

Tentomon replied, "I told Izzy, so of course they will know about it once he told them."

"I just hope that nobody gets hurt in the process and I hope that the Human World does not get involved with whatever the new evil has to do with," said Gabumon.

Palmon said, "We need to know who this evil force is and fast!"

Then Patamon said, "We should investigate this before we give the update. Renamon, you, me, and Agumon will go back to the Human World while the other guys stay here and investigate with our other Digimon friends, ok?"

Gatomon said, "Sounds like a great plan."

Renamon said, "I agree."

Tai and Kari were in their room, looking outside of their window and they were thinking about their days as Digidestined when they first came to the Digital World. They were also thinking about how Agumon and the rest of the Digimon were doing.

"Tai, what do you think that Gatomon and the others are doing right now?" Kari asked her big brother.

Tai only shrugged as he said, "Who knows. I just hope that nothing bad has happened to the Digital World right now…"

Kari said, "Call someone if you are worried. I always call Sora and she always knew what to do when someone like me is worried over something." She stood up. "I'll get us some water."

Then she left and then Tai looked at the closed door for a bit before he turned his eyes to Kari's cell phone. He knew who to call whenever he felt down and then he picked up the cell, dialing Matt's number. There were only 2 rings before someone picked it up.

"Hello, Matt speaking," Matt's voice answered.

"Hey, Matt," Tai said, sighing.

"What's wrong, Tai? You sound stressed."

"I am sort of stressed…"

"Tell me, bud."

"Well, remember earlier's meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have been worried about Agumon and the others, and I hope that nothing bad happens to them since there is a new evil showing up."

"Has Kari been acting like this as well?"

Tai shook his head. "No…"

Then there was silence on the other line before Matt's sigh was heard. It was not of frustration, but only one that had to be huffed out. Tai knew that this was the sigh that meant that he was going to remind him of a situation he had been in before and the brown-haired teen was prepared for what the blonde teen had to say.

Matt finally spoke, "Tai, remember when you were worried about Myra and Kari when we were at the Digital World, fearing that something may happen to them?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Think about it. Think about how you felt when you were in that situation."

Then Tai was thinking about when he felt like that 3 years ago when he was only 11-years old. He was afraid that he might lose them and may never forgive himself for not helping them. Tai finally understood of what Matt was trying to say to him.

He said, "Oh right, I was like that for a while and in the end there was nothing for me to worry about because they lived through it!"

"Right you are, buddy!" Matt said. "Just do not worry so much, ok? If you feel stressed still, talk to Myra about it."

"She's asleep right about now, though. I do not want to wake her up…"

"Then talk to her at school. Talk to Sora and Izzy about it, too. Anyway, I have to go. My dad needs to make a business call, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye."

Then Tai hung up the cell phone and put it on the desk. At the same time, he heard a cry of surprise from Kari and it sounded like it was coming from the office. Tai sprung from his chair, ran out of the room, dashed across the living room, and ran into the office where he saw Kari standing there with a surprised and happy look on her face.

Tai asked, "What is it, Kari? I heard you cry out from the room."

"She was happy to see us like we're happy to see you, Tai."

Tai turned his head to where the computer was and gasped as he saw standing before him and his sister on the floor were Agumon and Gatomon, smiling brightly at them.

"Agumon, you're here!" he cried out with happiness as he dashed over to hug his Digimon friend.

Agumon hugged Tai back, saying, "I missed you so much, Tai!"

"I missed you too, buddy!" Tai said with a smile.

Kari asked, "What are you and Agumon doing here, Gatomon?"

Gatomon answered, "Well, we decided that me, Agumon, Patamon, and Renamon would stay here in the Human World while Gabumon and the others investigate more on the evil force that we heard about. We thought it would be safe with this."

Then Tai yawned and said, "Well, you can stay here as long as you like. Anyway, we better get some sleep since we have school in the morning, Kari."

Kari nodded and then Gatomon said, "I love sleeping on your bed, Kari. It is so warm, fluffy and so comfortable! It's better than sleeping on the hard ground at Digital World every night!"

Agumon nodded and said, "I agree with you, Gatomon!"

"Some things never change…" Tai muttered with a chuckle and a smile.


	3. A New Hero is Born & the Enemy Revealed

**Chapter 3**

_**A New Hero is Born & the Enemy Revealed**_

Tai let out a yawn as he was heading to school, Kari walking besides him. Kari could not believe that her brother hardly slept. She wondered how he survived with having sleeps like that. Then she got to her school and Tai was on his own as he was getting to his own. He was still half asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned to see Sora and Myra smiling at him. He was actually glad to see his friends today after all of that worrying last night.

"Morning, Tai," Sora said with a smile.

"Hi, Sora. Hi, Myra," Tai said.

Myra frowned as she saw how pale Tai's face was. She stepped forward and put a hand on his forehead, causing him to flinch a little.

She asked, "You did not sleep well, did you?"

Tai lied, "I did, really."

"Tai!" Myra snapped. "Don't lie to me! You know I hate it when you do that and that can really irritate me."

Then Tai sighed with defeat and said, "Ok, I did not sleep well…"

As they began walking, Sora asked, "Why? Was it because you were worried about what Izzy told us last night?"

Nodding, Tai said, "Yeah, that's it. It really bothered me. I mean, we have been through evil forces like the Dark Masters, Devimon, the Control Spires, and the Black Gears, but this? This does not sound good."

"Tai…" Myra spoke.

Before they knew it, they got to school and when they got to their homeroom, Matt and Izzy were there, earlier than they usually are. They sat on their seats and did not say anything at all. They were all worried about their Digimon and the Digital World, but Myra and Tai both knew that there was something that had to be done to stop the new enemy and they had the power to stop it.

Matt tapped Myra on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Myra, I need to tell you something, can you listen?"

Myra turned around on her chair and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You saw how pale Tai was, right?"

"Yeah. I never knew how worried he could get. I never saw him like this before, ever. He may not have realized it, Matt, but I am very worried about him."

"As always."

"Well, whatever we can do, we must do the best we can to help him overcome his worries."

"You should do it. I mean, Tai and I may be like brothers to each other, but you and Tai are also like brother and sister, right?"

Myra hesitated on that for a bit. She nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can help him."

Then class began and as the lesson was being taught, Myra glanced at Tai and saw him let out a sigh. She was still worried about him, but she was also worried about the new enemy as well, so she knew how he was feeling about this now. That was when she knew what to do!

After class ended, she asked Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy to meet her at the school roof at lunch hour and they went. They sat as a circle and they ate their lunches. Myra noticed Tai hardly taking a bite and she nudged his elbow. Tai looked at her and saw the concerned look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Tai, we are all worried like you are, but you have to eat. Do not let your emotions keep you from having some energy in you," Myra said.

Tai looked down at his food and then said before taking a big bite, "Yeah, ok."

Matt said, "So, why did you want us up here, Myra?"

"Just to have us here to keep each other company. I mean, we always done this together back at the other school," Myra answered.

Sora nodded. "That's right, we did."

Izzy said, "It is nice to eat out in the sunshine. Mom always liked that as well."

"Anything from Tentomon yet?" Matt asked.

Izzy shook his head. "No, not yet, but I am sure that he will let me know what's up."

Sora asked, "Do you think Davis and the others can handle it? I mean, they dealt with the Digimon Emperor, so why can't they do it?"

"Maybe so, but there may be more to this enemy than we think," Izzy answered.

"Does this mean that you are trying to say that this new enemy may be as powerful as the Dark Masters separate?" Myra asked.

"I hope not," Tai said. "Those guys were tough and they took us such a long time to defeat them."

"Who knows, but we know that as long as we are together in this, nothing can stop us!" Matt said.

However, Myra was thinking about what happened last night that was like having a dream that she could not wake up from.

_The ball of light flashed so brightly that Myra covered her face from the light and when it faded, she looked to see that floating in front of her was a monkey that had fire wings and a fire on the tip of its tail. Its eyes were orange and the fur was dark orange. There were some tattoos on its arms and legs and on its forehead. Its tail a bit like a lemur's as well._

_Myra asked, "Who or what are you?"_

_'I am Pyro, Fire Monkey and one of the Elemental Guardians,' said the monkey._

_"Elemental Guardians?" Myra asked in confusion._

_Pyro nodded, floating closer to the young confused girl with a smile. 'Yes. We represent the elements that help make this world go on. They are Fire, that's me, Water, Earth, and Wind. We were summoned here because your world is about to get in danger and we are here to summon the legendary Fantasy Crusaders so they can help save the world from destruction.'_

_"So, the Digidestined are not the only heroes around, huh?"_

_'No, I am afraid they are not.'_

_"Isn't this like Sailor Moon, though?"_

_Pyro sweat dropped. 'Um, never heard of that… person…'_

_Myra asked, "Do you even know who the danger is made by?"_

_'No, we have no idea, but the other Guardians are searching for the other Crusaders. When all 4 of you are together, your power will be strong enough to save the world!'_

_All of this information was hurting Myra's poor head. This was something beyond her imagination and this was something that had nothing to do with being a Digidestined but as something else that may be more dangerous than her adventures with Renamon and the others in the Digital World. Her mother knows about Renamon and the Digital World, but if she knew about this, what could she do for her if she ever went frantic? What about her friends and her other loved ones? The anxiety was building in her chest as Myra felt the butterfly feeling in her stomach that she sometimes feels whenever something does not feel or look right. That feeling usually helped her and the other Digidestined help save the Digital World from all the events that have occurred when she was there._

_Breaking out of her thoughts, Pyro asked, 'Are you confused, my dear?'_

_Myra nodded and said, "I'm sorry but what does this have to do with me?"_

_Then the fire monkey stuck out a hand and put it on her forehead. He closed his eyes and glowed more brightly._

_'You have the power of fire and you have an immense passion for protecting those you care and love. You are the one I have been searching for! Pyro said before he opened his eyes. I feel power inside of you wanting to come out and show its worthy. You are the Chosen Fire Crusader!'_

_"I am? What now?"_

_Then Pyro said, 'Close your eyes.'_

_Then the young teenage girl obeyed and then Pyro began to glow with an orangey green color. He began chanting and it was a language that Myra could not even understand as she felt strange. She began to be surrounded in a bright reddish orange aura and then there was a beam of light that hit her chest. Myra felt her heart feeling like it was beginning to be on fire and she suddenly felt stronger than before. She never experienced this kind of strength before and this was something that she had never anticipated in her life! She felt her blood boil a bit and felt her heart beat loudly enough for her to hear. Then the chanting faded and then Pyro backed away, opening his eyes._

_'How do you feel now?' he asked._

_"I… I feel like I am a new person and I feel like there is a burning fire inside of me, making me feel stronger than before…" Myra answered._

_Then Pyro landed on the bed, dissolving his spirit form and to be in his flesh form. The flames did not burn the bed and he looked like a normal monkey once the flames and tattoos disappeared. Myra was confused of his sudden transformation and it was quite strange to her after what had happened just now._

_She asked, "What happened?"_

_'Myra Sagasu, you are now known as Flare, Fire Warrior of the Fantasy Crusaders! You are to find the other Crusaders and protect the world from evil! Can you do that for me and risk on taking on the upcoming dangers that are ahead of you?'_

_"Yes, I am, Pyro!"_

_'Whenever you need to transform, you must cry out Flare Passion! The fire monkey suddenly yawned. I'll tell you more tomorrow night, ok?'_

"Myra, are you going to eat more of your lunch, or do I have to eat myself?" Sora asked with a joke.

Getting back to the present, the teen nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right."

Sora could tell when there is something wrong with her best friend and she was always there to know what is bothering her. She and Myra have been best friends since kindergarten and they have always been like sisters. Whenever something was bothering Myra, Sora knows that she is being bothered by something right away. She was going to get to the bottom of it and she will one way or another.

It was not long until school was done and Matt, Izzy, and Sora were walking home together. Matt noticed Sora acting odd and it seemed to be bothering him. As much as he knew her, he was always being the angst one in the group and knew that everyone else was different from him by their qualities.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" he asked, getting more worried.

Sora replied, "Myra has been acing strange today and I am quite worried about her. I wonder what happened to her last night."

Izzy said, "Tai has also been acting odd lately and I am worried about him _**and**_ Myra. Even Tentomon has been tense when I talked to him from the Digital World last night."

"Hope they're ok," Matt said as he put his hand in one of his pockets, holding his schoolbag with the other. "I hope Gabumon is alright as well. I have been worried about him."

"I'm worried about Biyomon too."

"Same with Tentomon. I bet the others are worried about their Digimon as well. I'll try to talk to Tentomon tonight as well. I just hope nothing goes wrong…"

Somewhere in the Digital World, a dark shadow was looming over a village of Motimon and all the Motimon were running away for safety, screaming with terror. Tentomon was flying over them, leading them to a safe place and he was concerned about who or what the shadow is. Biyomon and Gomamon were fighting the shadow to buy the others time to find shelter and so far, their attacks did not harm the shadow.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cried out as spiral green flames were shot at the foe.

_If only Joe was here then I would be able to digivolve to Ikakumon and gotten rid of this thing!_ Gomamon thought as he tackled the shadow, only to be thrown to the ground.

"Give up, Digimon! You can never hurt me, not with those puny attacks!" the shadow said.

Biyomon shot back, "We can defeat you and nothing can stop us from doing that!!"

Gomamon said, "Biyomon, you'll get him mad!"

The shadow laughed and then it finally revealed its true form. Biyomon and Gomamon's eyes were widened with shock as it revealed to be a dark version of MegaMyotismon. He was bigger and more evil-looking that can even get the toughest Digimon to tremble with fear. The only difference is that the wings were shadows instead of fleshy ones. His eyes were glowing in a blood-red color and had more armor than the original did. Biyomon and Gomamon were finding themselves trembling and unable to move. They wanted to run, but their bodies refused to obey their pleas.

"Wh-who are you?!" Gomamon demanded with fright in his eyes.

The new Digimon grinned and said, "I am Shadow MegaMyotismon! I also plot to destroy this world and the Human World!" He stuck out a large hand. "Shadow Ball Blitz of Darkness!!"

Then a huge ball of shadow was hurled at Biyomon and Gomamon, sending them towards the forest, crashing to the forest where Tentomon and the Motimon were hiding. The Motimon cried out with fright from what they saw and Tentomon was in sheer panic. He had to tell Izzy what was going on and he had to do it fast!

"Tentomon… Warn… Izzy…" Gomamon moaned out, close to falling unconscious.

Tentomon asked, getting more into panic, "Who is responsible for this?! Who is that shadow?!"

"It is…"


	4. Izzys Shocking News & Enter Flare

**I am so pleased with the reviews I got, I want to hug them or something! Thank you for the reviews and keep supporting me with this story. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Izzy's Shocking News & Enter Flare**_

The next morning at the high school was none other than the other mornings. This morning, Izzy was rushing towards the homeroom, panic written all over his face. As he ran into the classroom, Tai, Matt, Sora, and Myra lift their heads to see the computer whiz running into the classroom, looking quite different than they usually have.

"Izzy, what is it? You're sweating," Tai said.

Izzy was panting and all he could say was, "Big… trouble…"

"What's the trouble?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, what?" Matt asked.

Myra knelt down next to Izzy and asked, "What is it?"

Izzy said after taking one breath, "Tentomontoldmewhothenewenemyis!!"

His friends blinked with confusion and then they glanced at each other, trying to figure out what he just said. They just shook their heads and shrugged, having no idea what the heck is going on.

With a sigh, Tai said, "In English, Izzy."

With another deep breath, Izzy said, "Tentomon told me who the new enemy is!"

After that, everyone widened their eyes with shock and being the leader he is to the original Digidestined, Tai demanded, "Who is it then, Izzy?!"

Gulping, Izzy slowly spoke, "Shadow MegaMyotismon…"

Myra sharply gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "No way!!" she cried out. "You mean to tell me that this guy is more powerful than any of the other enemies we fought?"

"According to his analyzer, he is," Izzy said. "Biyomon and Gomamon fought them."

Matt asked, "What about Gabumon?"

"He's at the snowy parts of the Digital World with the other Digimon, so Tentomon told me that he was going to go and warn him about Shadow MegaMyotismon."

"This is horrible…" Sora spoke, looking down as she was worried about Biyomon. "How are we going to tell Joe about Gomamon?"

Tai sighed and said, "Look, we can call him later and tell him. We'll talk about this later."

Myra gave Tai her cell phone and then he dialed Joe's phone number. It rang for only 14 seconds before Joe managed to pick up.

"Hello, this is Joe speaking," Joe's voice said.

Tai said, "Joe, it's Tai. I am afraid that I have bad news to tell you, bud. Really bad ones…"

There was silence before Joe asked, "What is it? Has the enemy been discovered?"

Facing his friends who had sad looks on their faces, Tai replied, "Yes. It is Shadow Myotismon and Gomamon was injured when he and Biyomon fought against him. I'm so sorry, Joe…"

"Gomamon… Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he is. Nothing serious happened to him. I just called to let you know."

"…Thanks a lot, Tai, but…do you think you could come over, please? I want to know everything."

Nodding, Tai said, "Ok then. See you then."

He hung up and turned to his friends. They were wondering what was going on and they wanted an explanation. He told them what they wanted to know and then they headed out to Joe's house. They knocked on the door and Joe answered it with a grim look on his face.

He said, "Thank you for coming. Please come in…"

His friends entered and then, after taking their shoes off, they went into the living room and sat down to talk.

Joe asked Izzy, "Izzy, what is happening? Why is this new enemy attacking the Digital World?"

Taking out his laptop, Izzy said, "According to Tentomon's data, he is more powerful than Myotismon. He has the power that is like all 4 Dark Masters mixed together. I am defiantly not sure, but I am going to get more data up to this matter. If he keeps this up, he may send Digimon to this world and cause havoc once again like 3 years ago."

Sora said, "We can't let that happen!"

Tai said, "I'm ready whenever those guys show up!"

"I hope nobody else gets hurt…" Myra spoke softly.

Joe said, "I hope so as well, Myra. I am never any happier than agreeing with you. Maybe I should go to the Digital World and check up on him. I want to help him out more than anything in my life. Sure my personal desire to become a doctor is important to me, but my friends always come first! After all, I am responsible for Gomamon's safety on my behalf."

Smiling, Matt said, "You have indeed changed since we were all in the Digital World those years ago during that summer, Joe. I like your courage since you used to be that old scaredy cat who was always worried even over little things."

"Hey, I am still a bit of a worrywart!" Joe pouted, crossing his arms and fixing up his glasses to be in the upright position he wanted them to be.

Everyone laughed and then Matt and Joe decided to go to the Digital World and told Tai and the others to make an excuse for their parents while they were gone. Tai gave them his trademark thumbs-up and then the 2 guys went into the Digital World. Joe left a written note for his parents and Sora called Matt's father to tell him that Matt was at her house to help her with her homework. Mr. Ishida was fine with it and then the group walked home. Izzy ran home to get to find a way to reach Tentomon and Sora was walking home with Tai and Myra.

Sora said, "Joe has never changed a bit as far as I am concerned."

Myra nodded and said, "Yes, he has changed."

Tai laughed and said, "I remember how brave he was while he was fighting the Dark Masters with us. I knew that he had courage inside of his body somewhere. Gomamon was there to help encourage him, and not to mention his brother."

Then Myra's cell phone rang and the young girl picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Myra, it's your mom! You have to get home immediately!" Renamon said on the phone.

(**A/N: I know, a Digimon using the phone. How weird, huh? I just thought it would be a little humorous thing or something.)**

"Renamon, I'm on my way!"

Myra hung up and Sora and Tai looked at her with great concern on their faces. They knew that the look on Myra's face meant that there was trouble.

Tai said, "You better hurry home."

"So you want us to come?" Sora asked.

With a nod, Myra said, "Yeah, I'll need some help if something serious happened."

Then Tai said, "Let's go!"

The teens ran all the way to Myra's apartment and when they got in the building, Myra gasped as she saw Mia on the floor, pale and unconscious with Renamon right besides her.

Sora asked, putting Mia's head on her lap when she got on her knees, "What has happened here, Renamon?"

Renamon said, "Somehow, I saw Reapermon come in here and take the soul of your mother! I tried to deal with it from escaping with her soul, but he was too fast for me!"

Tai said, "I'm going to go, get Agumon and he and I will deal with that Digimon! Myra, you and Sora stay here with Mia!"

Myra nodded and said, "Be careful, Tai. Something tells me that we are getting a bit over our heads here."

With a nod, Tai left after giving her a pat on the head and a wink. Renamon ran to get a washcloth from the bathroom and Myra ran into her room while Sora was busy putting Mia on the sofa, covering her in a blanket and resting her head on a pillow. She saw Pyro turn to her, a very concerned and serious look on his face. She was always wondering what was on that monkey's mind, but now was not the time for her to be thinking about that.

Pyro said, '_Myra, you must transform! Before I forget, I need to give you the item that you need in order t transform_!'

He chanted the language that Myra could not understand and then a ball of light was on the palm of her hand. The light faded and it revealed to be a flame-shaped brooch. It was the color of a burning flame and there was a blood-red jewel on the center.

Looking up at the monkey, the young teen girl asked, "I have to say Flare Passion, right?"

With a nod, Pyro said, _'Yes and say it clearly and as loudly as you can!'_

Then, after putting the brooch on the center of her school uniform's scarf knot, Myra cleared her throat and called out, "Flare Passion!!"

She was engulfed in reddish light as she began to transform. Her hair became longer and become a dark flame-red color instead of rose-red. Her school uniform shifted to a uniform that had short, red fighting shoes and she was wearing red fighting shorts. Her torso was now an armored torso in, you know it, red and it came with a long scarlet red cape attached to the top corner ends of the armor. Black material was underneath the armor that covered her arms and lastly was the black gloves and the brooch on the center of her armored chest, along with a mask to only cover her mouth and nose.

Myra, now Flare, looked at herself and was amazed at how she looked. Then she turned, nodded to Pyro and then she flew out of her window with him as he shifted to his spirit form. When they soared in the air, Flare heard a distant scream that cam from downtown. They flew over to see Reapermon taking the soul of another victim, laughing evilly.

Landing behind him, Flare said, "Hold it right there, Reapermon! Your evildoings are over!"

Reapermon asked, "Ha! And who do you think you are to stop me?!"

Pointing a finger at him, the female fighter said, "My name is Flare and I am the Fantasy Crusader of Fire! I will right wrongs and overcome evil and that means you!"

**(Loved "Sailor Moon" so much that I wanted to put this in. "Sailor Moon" is also not mine like Digimon is!)**

Looking at Pyro, Reapermon said, "Ha! You think you can stop me with your little circus monkey over there? Don't make me laugh!"

A vein popped on his head as Pyro yelled, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!! FLARE, USE YOUR POWER ON HIM! IT'LL COME TO YOUR MIND!!"

Then the girl focused her energy and felt flames beginning to form on the palm of her hand. She took another deep breath, closing her eyes and then she opened them.

She cried out, "FLAME BEAM!!"

Then a beam of flames went straight to Reapermon and it hit him, making him crash to a nearby building. Smoke exploded as he crashed and rubble crumbled down on him and the ground. He groaned as he glared at his foe.

Getting up, he growled, "Take this! SOUL OF THE UNDEAD!!"

A huge dark void beam was heading towards Flare and Pyro, but they quickly dodged, getting the attack to hit another building. Reapermon let out a growl of annoyance and kept attacking and attacking, hoping to hit her, but kept on missing.

"NOVA BLAST!!"

A familiar big ball of fire went towards the ghost Digimon and hit him, causing him to crash on the sidewalk. Flare turned, only to widen her eyes as she saw the figures of Greymon and Tai as they were standing their ground for Reapermon to get back up. Tai saw her and widened his eyes.

He asked, "Who are you?"

_Inside of Flare, Myra cried out, __**Don't let him know it's me!!**_

With a smile, Flare said, "My name is Flare, the Fantasy Crusader of Fire. Nice to meet you, Tai Kamiya."

"How did you-?"

"FLARE, LOOK OUT!!" Pyro shouted as he floated in front of Flare protectively.

"SOUL OF THE UNDEAD!!"

The attack hit Pyro, sending him to the wall of a telephone booth, crashing through the glass and falling on the floor of that booth, unconscious and unable to move, some glass falling on him.

"PYRO!!" Flare shouted.

Tai yelled, "GREYMON, ATTACK!!"

Greymon said, "Got it, Tai! NOVA BLAST!!"

Then Greymon's attack hit Reapermon once more and then the Digimon was getting weak. Tai turned to Flare.

He said, "Use your attack wit Greymon's!"

Understanding what to do, Flare nodded and then got back into her position for her Flame Beam. Greymon got to his position to use his Nova Blast one more time.

"NOVA BLAST!!"  
"FLAME BEAM!!"

The 2 attacks merged together and then it hit the Digimon as it screamed in agony before he vanished into thin air. The souls he had captured was flying back to the victims and Flare saw her mother's fly back towards the direction of her apartment. She smiled, happy to see that her mother was going to be ok. She knew that Myra was going to be happy as well. She ran over to Pyro and held him in her arms as he slowly opened his eyes.

Flare said, "I won, Pyro. My first battle."

The monkey smiled. "Good…"

He closed his eyes and then Flare was going to jump when Tai called out, "Wait!!"

She turned to him as he was standing with Greymon as he was looking at her. She looked back at him, not saying a single word.

He asked, "Do I know you?"

"You do."

"Hmm?"

"Flare. Fantasy Crusader of Fire and do not forget that name!"

Then she jumped off and at that moment when she disappeared, Greymon dedigivolved back to Agumon. Agumon looked up at Tai and gave him a concerned but confusing look.

"What is it, Tai?" he asked his human friend.

Tai shook his head and said, "Nothing. She just makes me feel like I know her." He grinned. "Hmm. Flare of the Fantasy Crusaders. Looks like the Digidestined have new allies to help aid us."


	5. Shadow MegaMyotismn's Plan & Aqua

**Chapter 5**

_**Shadow MegaMyotismon's Plan & Enter Aqua, Fantasy Crusader of Water**_

Somewhere in the dark part of the Digital World, Shadow MegaMyotismon was sitting in his throne in the throne room and he was waiting; waiting for the day when he will destroy the 2 worlds and rebuild them to make his own kingdom of evil dark Digimon. Then his servant, Dark Parrotmon, came in and bowed before his master.

"What is it?" Shadow Myotismon asked.

Dark Parrotmon said, "My lord, Reapermon has been defeated by 2 humans and a Greymon."

Shadow Myotismon glared at him and snarled, "What?! Parrotmon, do you know what happens when one of my best men have failed me?"

"Um, severe punishment?"

"Yes! I plot to destroy these 2 worlds and not have any interference! Who were they exactly?!"

"Umm, a Digidestined and a Fantasy Crusader."

"FANTASY CRUSADER & A DIGIDESTINED?!" Shadow MegaMyotismon sighed and curled his hand into a fist. "Get your best men out there and destroy them! They must be stopped before my plan succeeds!"

Dark Parrotmon bowed and said, "Yes, my lord. Your wish is my command."

Tai was sitting at his desk in his room that Saturday morning and he was thinking about his encounter with Flare the other night. He never seen anyone like her and he was amazed of the powers she possessed and what that monkey was. He was not even sure if it was a Digimon or not. He never mentioned it to Kari, but only he and Agumon were the only ones who were wondering who Flare was. Kari was over at T.K.'s and Izzy and Joe did not return from the Digital World to give any news while Myra was taking care of Mia.

"Agumon, do you remember seeing that monkey at the Digital World?" Tai asked.

Agumon shook his head and said, "No, I never did. Maybe he is another newly discovered species or probably he is from another dimension far from the Digital World. If only Tentomon was here…"

Then the phone rang and then Tai walked out to the living room to answer the phone. Agumon watched him leave the room before he followed him.

As he put the ear piece on his ear, Tai said, "Hello, this is Tai."

"Hey, Tai, it's me," Matt's voice said.

"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Tai asked.

"There was something on the news last night that caught my eye. A mysterious heroine named Flare saved some people from a store's robbery."

Tai's eyes widened. This was the same girl he was wondering about this whole time and now that Matt has known about her, he better tell him about his encounter from last night.

"Matt, I fought a Digimon named Reapermon last night with Flare!"  
"What? You seen her? How did it happen?!"

"Well, I was following the Reapermon who had Myra's mother's soul and when I got to it, I saw Flare and a strange monkey by her side. She and Greymon used their powers to defeat it and get the souls back to their rightful places. Then she disappeared and that was the last time I ever saw her."

"…Wow… I wish I could have been there. Do you think that they have something to do with Shadow MegaMyotismon?"

"I do not know, Matt, but what I do know is that they may be our new allies to help save both of our worlds from destruction." Then there was a beep on Tai's line. "Hold on, I'll get the caller on 3-way." He pressed a button to get the other person on the line. "Hello, Tai speaking."

"Hey Tai, it's me," May said.

"Hey, May," Matt said.

"Hey," Tai said.

"Hi, guys! Have you heard of any news of the Digital World? Sora told me about it. Is Frigimon alright?"

"Maybe so. Izzy and Joe went to the Digital World to find out what's going on. They never returned for news yet, however."

There was silence on May's line and the boys waited for what she was going to say. Then there was a sigh and that got Tai and Matt a bit tense.

Then May finally said, "Wow… I cannot believe that this is happening so fast. Luna is worried about Monzzeimon; Keiko is worried about Elecmon; and Dawn is worried about Piximon! They have been worried sick and I do not know how long they can be able to wait for some news before they think about going to the Digital World."

Matt said, "Don't you worry, May. We are going to work this out. We'll try and contact Izzy if he does not return by this evening."

Tai said, "Yeah, just try and talk the girls into not worrying so much."

"Thank you, Tai. You and Matt always know how to get us into coping with these kinds of situations."

"Hey, we are your friends, so of course we know how to do that, you know." There were some sounds at the background. "I got to go. Luna needs the phone. Let me know what's up."

"We will."

Then May hung up and then Matt said, "Tai, I got 3 choices that we can do since we still have the whole day to do stuff; One, you can come over; Two, I can come over there at your house; or Three, we can go and see how Myra's mom is doing. What do you think?"

Tai slammed his hand against his face. "Matt, why bring Myra up?"

There was a laugh on the other line. "Do not lie to me, Tai. I know that you loved Myra since our final year in junior high, which was last year, so I know these things. Why don't you tell her how you feel, man?"

A sigh was released from Tai's lips as he replied, "Well, I fear that she may never feel the same for me. You and I both know that we liked Sora way before we knew them!"

"But I don't like Sora that way anymore."

"Huh? Then who is it that you like?"

There was silence.

"Is it… Luna?"

More silence. That made Tai let out a smirk tracing on his lips.

"You do, don't you?"

"No!"

"You-are-lying!!"

"Don't make me hang up!"

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry! Jeez!"

Meanwhile, Myra told Renamon about the fight last night and about Pyro. Renamon seemed to understand what happened, but she was not sure why her human friend was one of the chosen Fantasy Crusaders. That made her feel a bit uneasy about this.

She asked, "So, when you transform, you are Flare, right?"

Myra nodded. "Yes, that's right," she said with a nod.

Pyro said, "As long as no one knows about this, there will be no harm to anyone. Can we rely on you to keep this a secret, Renamon?"

Renamon nodded and said, "I will."

Then Pyro faced Myra. "How is your mother? Is she alright?"

Nodding, Myra said, "Yeah, she's fine. I told her to rest for today and as long as she does that, she will be back to her normal strength tomorrow!"

"You are such a devoted daughter," Pyro said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, since my father died, I decided to take good care of Mother and make sure that she does not leave me like he did. That is all I want to do while I stay here in this apartment."

"I've been helping her while she was doing all of that," Renamon said.

Then the doorbell rang and then Myra called out, rushing to the living room and the door, "I'm coming!"

Pyro hid under the bed and kept quiet while Renamon acted like she never seen him as she leaned on the frame of the door, her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Myra opened the door after removing all the locks on the door and she smiled as she saw Tai and Matt standing there at her door.

She said, "What a surprise for you two to be here. Why are you here anyways?"

Matt replied, "Well, we just wanted to come and see how your mother was. We have been awfully worried about her and so, yeah. Can we come in or is this a bad time?"

"No! No!" Myra said, shaking her head. "You can come in. We can sit in the living room and talk."

Then they sat on the couch and talked about her mother's condition. Then Matt decided to go to the bathroom to 'pee' and left, leaving Tai and Myra alone in the room together. Matt was hiding in the bathroom, having the door open a little bit, just to listen to the conversation, hoping that something may happen. He was grinning like the devil.

Myra asked, "How is Agumon, Tai? Is he doing alright?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's at home right now and Kari is at T.K.'s. Mom and Dad went out for their anniversary, so I had the apartment to myself. Thank goodness that your mother is alright. If anything bad happened, who knows what you will do."

With a nod, the red-haired teen said, "Yeah… I would just get a part-time job to get money to pay the bills when I live by myself."

"That seems hard."

"Better than being at an orphanage, or living in a foster home. Those are the worst! My mother had to live in a foster home her whole life until she met my father and I heard that orphanages were a bit lonely to be at."

Tai nodded, saying, "I can see that. But when you go on your own, are you going to leave the house to be living on your own or what?"

"I am staying here. I know Mom needs me more than I need her. We just love each other to death that nothing can tear the bond of a mother and daughter apart."

"Myra…"

"What?"

Tai put his hand on top of her head and patted it gently as he smiled at her. "Do not worry about your mother. You can't live with her forever. There are times when you need to go out and take on the real world on your own. You're not a child anymore. You're growing and you're already a teenager and this is the stage when you need to prepare to take on the real world like I said before. And also remember, do not forget that you have friends who look out for you, so know that you are not alone."

Myra smiled. "I know. That's what friends do; they look out for each other. Thanks for the advice, Tai."

With a smile, Tai said, "Anything for my best friend."

Meanwhile, Luna Higurashi was in her room, looking through her photo album of when she and her friends were in the Digital World. She went through some pictures that had her and Monzzeimon, smiling as she was on his shoulder, doing the peace sign with T.K. on the other shoulder, Patamon flying above him. Then she flipped the page and there was the group picture of her and the rest of the Digidestined, her sister and their Digimon. She missed the old days and she has not even seen her Digimon for the past 2 years. She wanted to go see Monzzeimon, but she has been so busy with her family and her house work and stuff that she just never had the time. Sighing, she closed the book and put it back on her desk.

"Monzzeimon, if only you knew that I am so worried about you…" Luna whispered.

Then she saw a blue glow on her wall and she turned to see a blue ball of aura floating over her bed. She widened her eyes when the light faded to reveal an otter in the place of the aura. It had tattoos different from Pyro's and had long hair on the tip of its head. Luna's eyes softened as she rushed over and cuddled on it, hearts flying everywhere around her. The otter looked bewildered on this action.

Luna squealed out, "A stuffed otter! So cuuuute!!"

The otter snapped after it got out of her grasp, '_I am not a stuffed animal! I happen to be one of the Elemental Guardians known as Misu, Guardian of Water!'_

With a blink, Luna said, "I am so sorry…"

Misu sighed and asked, '_Are you Luna Higurashi?_'

Nodding, the young blonde said with a nod, "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

Then Misu explained, '_You are chosen to be Aqua, Fantasy Crusader of Water. You are chosen because your world is in danger_.'

"Wow! This sounds a bit like 'Sailor Moon' or something! I'm in!!"

Misu blinked before she closed her eyes and said with a sigh, '_You are going to be quite hard to handle… Close your eyes!_'

Then Luna obeyed and closed her eyes. Misu chanted an ancient language and then a blue beam hit her chest. Luna felt more powerful the moment she opened her eyes once the chanting was done.

"Wow… This is cool… What now?"

'_When you are about to get into battle, call out Aqua Splash to transform into Aqua, and you have to search for the rest of the Fantasy Crusaders. Do you understand?_'

"Yes, I do."

Meanwhile in the snowy parts of the Digital World, Frigimon and Gabumon got news about Shadow MegaMyotismon from Tentomon and were shocked to hear how powerful he was when he fought against Biyomon and Tentomon. They stayed at the snowy wasteland to keep all of the Ice Digimon safe and the other Frigimon as well. Frigimon missed May a whole lot. He has not seen her since she left the Digital World. Gabumon felt the same with Matt, but they both knew that this situation will get them to see their old friends again.

Gabumon said, "Frigimon, something about this place does not feel right."

Frigimon nodded and said, "Yes. The icy wind is blowing strangely and I do not like the looks of it at all."

Then there was an explosion from the distance and the 2 Digimon turned to see what it was. When they saw the huge grey smoke, they rushed over to see that Shadow Ogremon was attacking the helpless Digimon.

Frigimon said, "No one takes on my friends! Frigimon!!"

Gabumon charged as well and when they got closer, he cried out, "BLUE BLASTER!!"

Then Frigimon cried out, aiming his fist towards the foe, "SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!"

Their attacks hit the foe at the same time, but then Shadow Ogremon turned, laughing evilly as his red eyes glowed fiercely. Gabumon and Frigimon stood their ground, getting ready to attack.

"So you want to play, huh? I'll play then!" Ogremon snarled, raising his bone. "BONE BOOMERANG!!"

Then his bone was thrown in the air and headed straight for the 2 Digimon. Gabumon got hit, but Frigimon dodged it in the nick of time, charging towards Shadow Ogremon again, getting ready to give him another Subzero Ice Punch when the boomerang hit him on the head, causing him to fall to the snow. Shadow Ogremon laughed and then Gabumon got up weakly, looking for a television.

Frigimon moaned, getting up, "We must… find May and… Matt! Get them… to help… us…" He collapsed.

Gabumon nodded weakly and said, "Yes, we should… before it's… too late… Frigimon…" He also collapsed in a heap.

Shadow Ogremon laughed with victory as he saw his foes fall and after that, he went back to where he started and began to continue on attacking the innocent Digimon.

**I am dying for reviews!! Please review and do not complain or mention about Mary Sues, and flames are absolutely forbidden!!**


	6. Union of Flare & Aqua

**Chapter 6**

_**Union of Flare & Aqua**_

Matt's Digivice was beeping with the words "Help" flashing on the screen. The blonde picked up the item and widened his eyes, knowing that his greatest fear has come to reality. He knew that Gabumon was in danger and he had to go and help his friend out. He faced his computer and the Digiport appeared.

He called out, "Digiport open!"

Then he was sucked into the portal and then he found himself in the snowy parts of the Digital World where Gabumon and Frigimon were. He looked around as the harsh icy wind blew against his face, making it feel numb a little by the intense cold wind. He wished that he had goggles like Davis had and that Tai used to wear. Suddenly he saw some black figures up ahead and he rushed as fast as he could to see Gabumon and Frigimon on the snow unconscious and that Shadow Ogremon was attacking the village of the innocent Digimon that lived there.

He ran over to his companion and cried out, "Gabumon, what happened?!"

Gabumon opened his eyes weakly and croaked out, "Matt… you made it… You must… help me… Digivolve…"

Then Matt nodded and said, "Right!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to… Garurumon!!"

Matt rushed over to Frigimon and asked, "Are you alright, Frigimon?"

Getting up slowly, Frigimon said, "Yes, I am, but you have to stop Ogremon before he destroys that village!"

Garurumon said, "No need to worry, Frigimon! I will deal with him! Matt, let's go!"

Matt nodded and hopped on his Digimon's back. Then they rode towards a fight that may seem to be more difficult than they can ever imagine.

Meanwhile at Davis' apartment, Ken and Yolei came to visit him. They were in his room while his mom was making them some snacks and something to drink. Yolei and Ken were telling Davis that they have been dating for quite awhile and they were enjoying every single minute they have had together. Sure, Davis seems to like Kari, but Kari liked T.K., so he got rejected by her and hoped to get a girlfriend soon. So, you can say that he is kind of lovesick in any way you want to put it in. Cody was too young to have a girlfriend and Izzy is also a single man. Joe is one as well and Matt and Tai are the same. So the only lucky guys are Ken and T.K.

"So Davis, have you heard anything from Veemon?" Yolei asked. "Cause Ken and I are worried that we have not heard anything from Hawkmon and Wormmon at all… Cody is also worried about Armadillomon."

Ken nodded and said, "I was sure that as soon as I was no longer the Digimon Emperor there would be peace spread across the Digital World. I do not understand why this is all happening so fast…"

Sighing, Davis said, "I have. He knows who the new enemy is."

Yolei and Ken shot their eyes at him. "Who is it?!" they demanded.

"Shadow MegaMyotismon…" Davis spoke out in a very serious tone, his eyes darkening with concern and seriousness.

Ken and Yolei gasped when they heard the news. They never heard about a Digimon like him before and they have now feared that he may be more powerful than any foe they have ever fought!

"Do Kari and the others know about it?" Yolei asked.

Crossing his arms, Ken said, "You know, it could be possible since Tai and the others already know, so we should all know about what is happening right now."

"I hope everyone else is ok…" Yolei whispered.

Meanwhile, Myra was over at Tai and Kari's that evening and they were the only ones in the apartment with their Digimon, so they were the only living things that roam the place. Agumon were in Tai's arms and Gatomon was curled up on Kari's lap while Renamon was leaning on the window frame of their bedroom window.

"No news from Izzy?"

"No, none."

"I hope Davis and the others got to see their Digimon to be safe…"

Then Tai said, "I think I should tell you girls why I got you in here."

Kari said, "Then tell us, Tai. We need to know."

"Well, I think we have new allies to help us with this situation."

_Oh no… Don't tell me…_ Myra thought, trying not to get a nervous breakdown.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Then Tai replied, "The Fantasy Crusaders. I met one of them last night and her name was Flare."

_**Seems that he knows about the Crusaders, Myra**_, Flare said inside of Myra's mind.

_I know, but I cannot afford on letting him and the rest of the Digidestined know. I will only get them into danger. You must understand, Flare!_ Myra thought back.

_**I do, but you will have to tell them sooner or later…**_

Kari saw the nervousness on her face and asked, "Myra, are you ok? You look a bit shaky."

"I'm fine, really!" Myra said.

Agumon suggested, "Maybe a glass of water or some meat would help you calm yourself, or maybe you should lie down."

Kari said, standing up, "I need to get us drinks anyway. Be right back."

Then she left and then there was silence in the room. Myra was sitting on the bed when she felt Tai look at her and that made her blush a little as she saw the floor to be an interesting thing to look at. She was a bit tired from her fight last night, so she laid on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm as she was feeling even more tired and was ready to go to sleep right there. Sure, she has a recording to do the Wednesday coming and she was practicing as much as she could with her new songs that she had written.

"Myra, are you sure that you're ok?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit stressed from what happened to Mom last night. I'm glad you and Flare got her soul saved in the nick of time…"

Tai sighed and faced the remaining Digimon in the room. "Give us some time alone, please."

Gatomon, Agumon, and Renamon left in an instant and they decided to help out Kari with what she had to do. The two teens that were left in the room were all silent and they stayed like that for a long time, feeling like time had just stopped on that moment on. The wind was blowing gently into the room and the night air was getting the place cold, so Tai walked over and closed the window, locking them and shutting the curtains. He turned to Myra again to see that she was already asleep and he smiled. He walked over and sat back on his chair, watching the young girl sleep. He and Myra have known each other since the day Sora introduced her to him and they have been best friends a few days after they met. They were like brother and sister to each other and they were always together, wither they were with Sora and the others or not; that was the way their friendship worked. He reached a hand out and gently touched her hair, smiling more as he felt the smooth hair brush against his fingers. Then he got out of the chair and got on the bed, lying right besides Myra. Myra felt it and got the arm off of her eyes so she could look at her best friend after she woke up.

"Is your mother really alright? Is she?" Tai asked.

"Yes, she is. She just needs to rest, that's all. Thanks for being concerned, Tai," the red head said with a smile.

The brunette grinned. "Anytime."

_**Myra! We got trouble!! Enemies are attacking innocents down at the park!! And I sense one of the Fantasy Crusaders there as well!!**_ Flare cried out in Myra's mind.

Myra's eyes were shot open and then she sat up, getting Tai startled of her sudden action, blinking a few times.

He asked, "What is it?"

Lying through her teeth, Myra said, "I just remembered that I had to help Mom with the dishes tonight. I got to go, so I'll see you soon!"

She left and Tai blinked a few more times, wondering why she had to leave so suddenly. This was not like her for as far as he knew and he wanted to know what got her so worked up, but he shook his head, letting it go for now.

"Wonder what was wrong with her."

Aqua was fighting Demonmon and he was stronger than a Champion level Digimon. Misu was floating besides her and she was determined to help her friend all she could muster. Demonmon grinned and laughed evilly, being amused with his new 'toy'.

"Want to play some more?" he asked.

Aqua grinned. She flicked some of her aqua-blue hair aside, her ocean-blue eyes sparkling. "I am so far from done on dealing with you, Demon worm!"

Misu said, "Aqua, do not underestimate the enemy. That will only make you lose your guard."

"Whatever! Let's just kick this guy's tail!" She formed a water ball in her hands. "AQUA BALL!!"

She threw her attack at him and Demonmon cried out in pain. Brushing the dust off of her blue armor, Aqua laughed, clicking her blue boots together.

"What? Is that all you've got? I was hoping for more!"

"Don't get cocky, Aqua! There are more than you can think of with this guy!"

"Misu, don't be such a thick-head!"

"I am not!!"

"You're acting like you are!"

As the two feuded, Demonmon got up and cried out, "HELL'S FLAME!!"

Then the fire hit the two and they crashed against the hard ground, a little bit of blood staining the ground. Aqua tried to get up, but she had twisted her ankle. Misu floated over to her with concern shining in her little eyes. She saw her ankle and floated beside it, touching it gently with her small, padded paw.

"Can you get up?" she asked.

"I don't think so…" Aqua said.

Then Demonmon loomed over them and said, "Then I can just ease your pain with your life!!"

"NEVER!!" Misu growled.

"FIRE BEAM!!"

The fire hit Demonmon, sending him to the nearby pond and caused a huge splash as he fell into the water. Aqua and Misu gasped and looked over to the direction the fire came from to see Flare standing on top of a tree branch with Pyro floating beside her. Misu beamed when she saw her old friend.

"Pyro, exclusive timing! And you even got one of the Fantasy Crusaders with you!!" Misu cried out.

Flare and Aqua glanced at each other and then Flare and Pyro joined the two. Then they turned to see Demonmon charging towards them when they heard the big splash and his battle cry as he was ready to use his Hell's Flame again. Then Flare and Aqua began to use their attacks, ready for him to get closer to them, their animal spirit companions floating behind them.

"AQUA BALL!!"  
"FIRE BEAM!!"  
"HELL'S-!!"

But it was too late as the combined attack hit Demonmon, sending him up to the sky and disappeared in a single twinkle.

(**Think of when Team Rocket blasts off when they get defeated by Ash and Pikachu.**)

"He was… weak… for a Champion…" Flare muttered.

"Rookie level Digimon, that's why," Pyro corrected. "Analyzed him while I could have the time."

Aqua blinked. "But he looked like he was a Champion! How could he be a Rookie?!"  
Misu shook her head. "Looks can be deceiving, Aqua. Haven't I told you that? I still do have a lot to teach you…"

Then Flare and Aqua turned back to Myra and Luna. When the two friends looked at each other, they screamed with shock, pointing their index fingers at each other, their spirit animals looking at them in a bewildering manner, sweating a lot.

"MYRA?!"  
"LUNA?!"

"YOU WERE FLARE?! I HAD NO IDEA!"

"I HAD NO IDEA THAT YOU WERE AQUA EITHER!!"

They panted and then they laughed. Pyro and Misu were amazed of how quick the two could take the situation and they thought that there would be more yelling going on, but laughing all of a sudden? They would never understand humans as they thought they would.

Myra said with a smile, "I guess that we have to find the other 2 Fantasy Crusaders, huh?"

"Yes, so it seems. That's going to be lots of fun. Right, Misu?" Luna asked, glancing at her friend.

Rolling her eyes, Misu said, "Yeah, yeah…"

Pyro laughed. "You are still the same old Misu I know. You never stop on being such a crab apple."

"WHAT?!"

Shadow MegaMyotismon was watching the scene with his crystal ball as he smirked evilly. Shadow Parrotmon was watching with nervousness since he knew that he was going to get into a lot of trouble now that one of his associates has been defeated by the 2 heroines. He was so nervous that he could lay an egg, but only if he was a female and not a male.

Then his master turned to him and he shook with fright as he said, "I am so sorry, Master!! I am sure that we will get them someday, I swear it!!"

Shadow MegaMyotismon said, "You may have disappointed me, Shadow Parrotmon, but I will not tolerate failure and Demonmon will be severely punished. Fail one more time and you will be punished along with your next associate. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Master!! I promise not to fail you again!!" Shadow Parrotmon said as he trembled.

Facing the crystal ball to look at the two girls, Shadow MegaMyotismon thought, _Amazing these girls are. This game is going to be fun since the Digidestined are not the only toys I will get play. Next time, Fantasy Crusaders, your next opponent will not be so easy. You will fall and then the Digidestined will be next to die!!_


	7. More News

**Chapter 7**

_**More News**_

On that Sunday morning, the telephone in the Kamiya residence rang and Kari was the one who picked it up.

"Hello? Kamiya residence, Kari speaking... What?!... I'll get the others to know right away... You want us to meet you where? Ok, thank a lot. Bye."

Then she hung up and then picked it up again to call Tai since he was borrowing her cell phone, sweat rolling down her face from the big shock from the previous phone call. The line was ringing 3 times before her brother picked up.

"Hello? This is Tai," he said.

"Tai, Izzy called and he has bigger news for us!!" Kari cried out. "I'm going to let everyone else know about it!"

"I'm close to Myra's place, so I will let her know about it. Does Izzy need us to meet him somewhere?"

"At his house. He, Joe, and the rest of the Digimon are there! Hurry and get your business done!"

"OK!"

Then Kari hung up and began to dial Matt's number. It rang 3 times before the answering machine picked it up. She left a message before she hung up and called T.K.. T.K. picked up at the first ring and her heart was filled with hope.

"Kari? Is that you?" T.K. asked.

"How did you know?" Kari asked.

T.K. laughed. "Mom installed the Caller ID feature, so now we can tell who's calling us. What seems to be the emergency? You sound like something bad or shocking has happened," he said, dropping his tone to a concerned one.

Meanwhile, Tai knocked on Myra's door, but there was no answer. He knocked again and then there was some thumping, so he thought that she was still in the middle of getting dressed and he noticed that Mia's car was not at the parking lot of the building. Then the door was opened to show Myra still in her pajamas, her hair pretty messed up, some tangles being displayed for the brunette to see. She was wearing pajamas that had some kittens on it with some puppies. There was also fish and bones displayed on it and she was also wearing grey slippers.

Tai grinned. "Good morning. Just woken up?" he asked.

Myra flushed. "I did. When I heard the first knock, it woke me up."

"Where's Mia? Is she at work today?"

"Yeah. She felt better, so she went back to work at the restaurant downtown. Do you want to come in? I am going to make breakfast."

"Yeah. I forgot to have breakfast, so I came here in the nick of time."

Myra stepped aside. "Come on in."

Tai walked in. "Do you want me to help?"

"Oh no, I can manage, thanks."

Then Tai sat on the table and saw some flyers of her new album that was going to come out. She looked different with the glittery lip gloss and the purple eye shadow. Her hair was in curls and had one pigtail on one side of her head. Her smile was the same and she was wearing what seemed to be some sort of a jumpsuit with a decent purple color. There were butterflies around her and on the bottom of the flyer it said:

_**Coming Soon to Music Stores,**_

_**Myra Sagasu's latest album**_

"_**Somewhere Beyond Us"**_

_**Releases on June 23**__**rd**__**, 2001**_

"When is the recording, Myra?" Tai asked.

Myra answered, getting the bacon and eggs ready to be cooked in the frying pan, "This Wednesday coming. Why, are you coming?"

With a nod, the teen said, "Yeah. Me and the others wanted to come and see you in action. We do love your songs and we always get your CDs whenever they're released in stores."

"Sure you guys can come. Friends are always welcome to see me. That's what my manager says anyway. It's at 6:30, so you can tell everyone else about it for me, would you?"

"Heck yeah! When there is something up, I am always telling my friends right off the bat! Oh that reminds me, Izzy has some more news and he, Joe, and the rest of our Digimon are at his place."

Myra turned. "You mean they're back from the Digital World? Took them long enough! That place is very big!"

Tai nodded. "Agumon probably went with Kari and Gatomon to Izzy's, so you better let Renamon know about it. Where is she anyway?"

"Still asleep. I'm telling you, she can never stop sleeping in on my bed. She loves my bed so much that I may have to start sleeping on the couch or on the living room floor."

"That's Renamon for you. There may be a lot of Renamon like her in the Digital World, but the same Digimon can have different personalities and personal traits."

Then Myra and Tai ate together and then Tai followed Myra to her room. He sat on the chair at her desk and looked around, seeing that Renamon was still sleeping.

"I haven't been here for a while. It's still the same, except for Renamon sleeping on your bed."

Myra laughed. "Yeah, it has."

Then she looked down and then she felt a gentle hand touch her arm. She turned to have her eyes meet chocolate brown ones.

"Do you still miss your father?"

"Yes, I do…" Myra sighed. "I wish that you could bring back the dead, but you can't. That's just the way death works in life. Mom knows that as well, but death is such a complicated thing to understand. Why can't we just continue living in eternity than just for a limited time? It's not fair…"

"Myra…" Tai took hold of her hand in his. "I know how you feel, but don't let it weight on you. Just enjoy life while you still have it."

Myra blushed at the feeling of his skin brushing hers. She smiled and said, "Thanks, Tai. I'm going to change in the closet, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Then Myra nodded and then they rushed to Izzy's place where everyone else was waiting for them. All of their Digimon were there as they were notified of and then all eyes were on Izzy and Joe as they were ready to hear what the news was.

"What's the news, Izzy?" Davis asked.

"Do tell," Cody said.

Izzy said, turning his laptop to everyone, "Take a look at these images and you can see what has happened to the Digital World since Shadow MegaMyotismon came into the picture."

It showed images of innocent Digimon turning into evil Digimon and the villages were burned to the ground. Dead bodies were everywhere and there was blood staining on some parts of the ground. There were some images that no one could bear on looking at.

Tai was the only one who was more shocked than anyone in the group, his eyes widening with absolute horror. "What is this?" he asked.

"This is the Digital World now and what it will remain as if we do not find a way to stop Shadow MegaMyotismon from continuing on spread his black darkness all over the place. Tentomon got me all of these shots under a week, only 4 or 5 hours in our world. Joe and I managed to get a clear image of him when Tentomon, Biyomon, and Gomamon were attacking him. Watch closely," Izzy said before clicking the left button on the mouse.

Then a clear image of Shadow MegaMyotismon was displayed and everyone in the room was horrified of the looks and appearance of the dark Digimon. They were totally speechless and the Digimon were trembling in fear by the feeling of how strong he was when he was fighting some of them. May was patting Frigimon's arm, knowing that her cousin Dawn will know about what has happened. Piximon was worried about Dawn and wanted to let her know about what was going on immediately. No one could contact Dawn since she was very busy with the family business and taking care of his 3 little brothers. Elecmon was being comforted by Keiko as she was gently stroking the leaves on his tailbone. Luna was leaning on Monzzeimon, trying to assure him that everything would be alright. Myra and Renamon glanced at each other while Matt and Gabumon did the same. Mimi was holding Palmon close in her arms while Joe was patting Gomamon's head. Sora looked at Biyomon with worry in her eyes and T.K. looked at Patamon. Every single one of them knew that even though their enemy may be powerful, they had to do something to stop him from causing more pain and suffering.

"What do we do now, Izzy?" Keiko asked.

Izzy said, "I'm going to look up more on this and let you all know. For now, we just sit and wait until we come up with a new plan that may stop this whole thing from happening."

Then everyone decided to go to their homes to get more things straightened out with their Digimon. Joe and Mimi went to Joe's place, and Matt and Sora went to Matt's place. Keiko stayed at Izzy's while Tai went to Myra's again. Kari went to T.K.'s house, and May and Dawn went to May's house. Yolei and Ken went to Ken's house while Cody went to Davis'. They thought that visiting with friends would help get the Digimon to settle down from all the fear and anxiety that they have been feeling within their bodies and souls. T.K. and Kari got to his place and then they sat in his room, his mother making some snacks for them and the Digimon. Patamon and Gatomon were sitting on the bed with T.K. as Kari was sitting on his lap, an arm over his shoulders to help support her from falling.

"Kari, do you think that Tai may like Myra?" the blonde asked the short-haired brunette.

Kari looked at her knees and said, "Maybe, but he has told me about Flare and I think that a love triangle may get started if Myra finds out about her. That would cause some trouble, now would it?"

"I don't know," T.K. said, tilting her chin so she could look into his eyes, reddish-pink to turquoise. "But all we should talk about or even think about is about us and our love."

That made Kari blush as she said, "My goodness, T.K. You like to charm me, don't you?"

The blonde let out a chuckle before removing his hat. "I ain't your boyfriend for nothing, Kar."

Then Kari giggled before her lips touched his in a passionate kiss. They held it for as long as they could before they pulled away, their Digimon watching in awe of the scene between the two. The couple stared into each other's eyes before they kissed again. After they pulled away, they cuddle as they laid on the bed together, holding each other in their arms.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I am quite surprised that Tai let us be together, let alone him being your older brother."

"He can tell who the right guy for me is and he can tell that you are the right guy for me."

"I can say yes to that."

Meanwhile back at Izzy's house, Izzy and Keiko were still in his room while Keiko was mending Tentomon's wings to make sure that they were not in pain or anything. Elecmon was still the same, so she had nothing to worry about with him.

"Izzy?" she asked.

Izzy looked at her. "Yeah, what is it?"

Keiko set her eyes on him. "Is there really a way to stop Shadow MegaMyotismon? I mean, think of how strong Myotismon was, compared to the other Dark Masters. I bet he could take Piedmon down in one shot. I'm afraid that we may not get out with our lives if he is too powerful for us to hand…"

"Keiko, you have nothing to worry. Tai told me about Flare, one of the Fantasy Crusaders and I am sure if they can help us, we may stand a chance against him! Nothing is going to happen to us, let me promise you on that," Izzy said in a calm tone.

"I know, but I cannot help but worry…"

Then the short red head gave out a sigh and pulled her into his arms, causing the girl to blush like crazy. He was running his hand up and down her back and that helped her relax, which was one of the many things that can help calm the 16-year old to calm down. Izzy and Keiko have known each other since grade school and they were quite alike, except Keiko was never good at hacking into other's computers while Izzy may be capable of doing so. She was good on upgrading things and such, but she is not that much up to Izzy's level but only 34 behind him, according to his calculations. Tentomon and Elecmon watched with interest at what their human companions were up to right on that moment.

Being aware of the awkwardness, Keiko said, "Izzy, you can let me go now. I feel fine a little, you know."

Releasing her, Izzy said, "I know. I just like to hug you."

Flushing, the young brunette hit him on the arm with a gentle punch in a playful kind of way.

Meanwhile at Matt's house, Matt and Sora were sitting on the couch, their Digimon sitting on their laps, which they seemed to enjoy. Sora glanced at the blonde and blushed at the thought of how handsome he became in spite of how he did his hair when he was younger. Ever since he complimented her about her hat, she had a crush on him and it was soon becoming into more than just a crush, more like love-love feelings.

Matt saw her looking at him and asked, "Is something the matter, Sora? You seem to be a bit dazed off."

Blushing more, Sora said, shaking her head, "No! Nothing's wrong! I just can't believe that you look different from when you were young."

"So have you," Matt said with his killer smile.

Now her face as red as a tomato, Sora said, "Th-thank you… That was very nice of you to say that…"

Biyomon yawned and said, "Sora, I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

Sora giggled at her friend. "Ok, in a minute." She faced Matt. "Well, do you think that everyone else is fine with calming their Digimon down?"

With a slight nod, Matt said, "Yeah, I think so. Gabumon is fine and Biyomon seems to have tired her nervousness out of her. You should get home anyway so she can sleep."

With a nod, Sora said, "I guess so. Night then, Matt."

Matt stood up and hugged her, causing her to blush again as she hugged him back. They were like that for 5 seconds before they pulled away. Then Sora left and she was blushing as she held Biyomon in her arms. Matt was watching her leave and he grinned, thinking that Sora was pretty cute when she blushes.

Joe and Mimi were at his house in the kitchen, having some salad together, which was Palmon's favorite, considering that she is a plant and lettuce is like a plant leaf. Gomamon only liked it slightly, but he would eat Joe's cooking in any other way. Joe smiled at his friend and looked at Mimi, thinking of how cute she was with the pink hair and the red streaks with the stars to have the finishing touch. He blushed at those thoughts and Mimi noticed the look on the blue-haired teen's face. Palmon and Gomamon did not seem to notice, considering that they were more focused on the nutritious food.

"Are you alright, Joe? You don't have a fever, do you?" the young teenage girl asked.

Shaking his head, Joe said, "No, I don't! Not at all! It's just, uh… It's just that I think that you're cute with the hair. No! I mean, I think that, uh… Arrgh! What am I supposed to say?!"

Mimi giggled and said, "Don't worry about it, Joe. I think that you are cute too."

Joe blushed like a red tomato and Gomamon finally noticed it as he playfully grinned at his human friend.

He taunted in a sing-song voice, "Joe is embarrassed."

"I am not!!" Joe protested, getting even more embarrassed than he already is.

Gomamon laughed and Palmon scolded, "Gomamon, don't get him mad! You know that he hates to be teased!"

"Come off it, Palmon. Even you like to tease Mimi sometimes," Gomamon shot back.

Palmon looked down, flushing a little. There were laughs and then Mimi touched Joe's hand with hers. Joe looked up at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Joe, I like you," she said.

Joe gulped. "I… I like you as well, Mimi…"

"Aww…." Palmon and Gomamon awed, watching the scene between the two.

Shadow Parrotmon walked down to the basement of the castle and stood in front of a dark shadow in the darkest room of the castle besides Shadow MegaMyotismon's throne room. His eyes were on the shadows and then the figure emerged out of the shadows to reveal Shadow Meramon.

"What can I do for you, Master?" Shadow Meramon asked.

"I have a job for you. Do you think that you are up for it?" Shadow Parrotmon asked.

"That depends. What is it that you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to the Human World and defeat the Fantasy Crusader known as Flare. She has been quite a thorn on Shadow MegaMyotismon's side. He thought that it was best if he could send someone to assassinate one of them at a time. Are you up for it or do I have to ask someone else for the job?"

Shadow Meramon grinned. "I accept it. I wanted to do something outside of the castle, so this may be fun to do."


	8. School Fight

**Chapter 8**

_**School Fight**_

In the throne room, Shadow MegaMyotismon walked to a huge mirror and then an image of someone's face covered in darkness appeared. The Digimon bowed to the image on one knee.

"What is it, Shadow MegaMyotismon?" the face asked.

"My Lord Aryuu, my men are covering the Digital World in darkness as you asked me to. Half of it is covered and there is the other half to deal with," Shadow MegaMyotismon said as he stayed on one knee.

Aryuu grinned. "Excellent. There has not been any trouble, I hope."

"Actually, there is some."

"Tell me."

"The Digidestined and a new team called the Fantasy Crusaders are defeating my Digimon and are trying to foil our plans. However, I got Shadow Parrotmon to send them to go and defeat them."

"I do not tolerate failure. If this keeps up of the plan foiling up, then you know what will happen."

Shadow MegaMyotismon flinched in fear, gulping quietly. "Yes, my Master. I will not fail you."

"We'll see."

Then Aryuu's image disappeared and the Digimon sighed heavily as he stood up. He knew that there was something that had to be done to get the plan to go as scheduled, but he had to deal with his problem first.

Sora and Myra were walking to school together that Monday morning and they were walking without Tai for the first time that morning. They were talking about last night's meeting and they had their Digimon to calm down, which was a bit of an easy task for them.

"Myra, can I ask you something?" the orange-haired teen asked her best friend.

Myra asked, "What is it, Sora?"

"Do you like Tai?"

Myra blushed. "Well… I do, but I think that he does not feel the same about me… I want him to be happy, so if he likes someone else, I am not going to stop him because he makes his own choices, not me. Why?"

"Because I think I like Matt."

"Obviously, you do."

"You knew?"

"Duh, yeah! I can tell because you keep on glancing at him almost everyday in class."

"Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Heck, I would never!!"

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Myra. I'm glad that you're my friend.

Myra smiled back. "Same for me."

Then they finally arrived to the school and got to their homeroom once they got the stuff they needed. They saw Tai, Izzy, and Matt as they greeted them as the two girls sat in their seats. The two girls were still talking, so Izzy faced his two friends.

"What's the plan that you thought up of last night, Izzy?" Tai asked.

Izzy replied, "Well, I was thinking that if we could get the Fantasy Crusaders to join us, then we may have a chance against our enemy. I'm going to talk to Tentomon about it tonight and see what I can come up with."

Matt asked Tai, "What about Flare? I bet you can talk to her about it."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while, so I cannot guarantee that I can talk to her if I can have the chance."

"Do the best you can and I will do the same," Izzy said.

Tai grinned. "You know how to get our hopes up, don't you, Izzy?"

Izzy grinned as well. "Well, Keiko did get me to do that, so yeah."

Meanwhile, it was not long until it was lunch hour and Tai and Myra were up on the roof by themselves today since Sora, Matt, and Izzy had things that they had to do. Tai was grinning at Myra and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember how we met?" Tai asked.

"How can I forget?"

_"Tai, I want to introduce you to someone," 9-year old Sora said to 9-year old Tai._

_"Really? Who is it?" Tai asked._

_"You'll like her. I've known her since kindergarten." Sora turned to the door. "Come on in, Myra!"_

_Then Tai set his eyes on 9-year old Myra for the first time as she came in with a small blush on her cheeks, which he found cute. She had pigtails that were tied on by cute little polka-dot ribbons and wore a very cute pink and white dress with black dress shoes._

_"N-nice to meet you, Tai… Sora told me all about you…" Myra spoke softly._

_Tai smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well, Myra. Sora told me about you as well and that you just moved from Kanto."_

_Myra nodded and Sora said, "I can't be the only friend you have, now can I, Myra?"_

_Myra nodded once again with a smile._

_"Be my friend?" Tai asked._

_"You bet!"_

"I still remember that day like it was yesterday," Myra said.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, me too. I mean, we were only 9-years old when we met and we're only 14 now."

**(A/N: I have a hard time thinking that Tai is either 14 or 16 in the anime, so I will say that he is 14 for now until I learn more.)**

"I'm still glad that I met you, Tai."

"Yeah, me too."

Then they noticed that they were touching hands and they blushed as they slowly had their eyes set on each other, from chocolate brown to sapphire. Before they knew it, Shadow Meramon appeared and the two got up from where they were, shocked of who just walked in on them.

"Shadow Meramon?!" Tai cried out.

Shadow Meramon laughed and said, "Yes, Digidestined! It is I, so prepare to be barbequed." He raised an arm up. "FIRE BALL BLITZ!!"

Myra got in front of Tai and got hit, sending her to the other side of the roof. Tai widened his eyes with shock as he saw that she was unable to move and then he glared at the attacking Digimon. However, while they were both distracted, Myra, who pretended to be unconscious, hid behind the large vent and then she touched the brooch that turns her to Flare with her delicate fingertips.

She called out, "FLARE PASSION!!"

Then she transformed into Flare and then she got out of her hiding spot, jumping in the air and kicking Shadow Meramon on the face. Tai widened his eyes as he finally saw Flare again after seeing her in a while. Shadow Meramon crashed into a tree and the dark red-haired girl landed on her feet perfectly, slowly turning to an astounded Tai.

She said, "Hello again, Tai Kamiya. It has been a while."

Tai asked, "How did you know I was in danger?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I saw what was going on, so I came to help. I also see that your Digimon is not with you, so it's a good thing that I was around, otherwise you'd be toast."

"Yeah, thanks."

Then Shadow Meramon came back to the roof from the tree and glared the female. "Your name is Flare, huh?"

Flare turned, crossing her arms with a grin. "That's my name. Don't wear it out. I seem to be famous today."

"Your fame will be soon forgotten. FIRE BALL BLITZ!!"

"FIRE BEAM!!"

The attacks collided and made a loud explosion. The smoke cleared and the two fighters were still standing. Tai watched as the two were still fighting, hoping that Agumon was here. Then the two fighters' attacks collided once more and then the smoke once again cleared to show the two panting, getting pretty exhausted from using most of their power.

"You're good… for a girl…" Shadow Meramon said, panting slowly.

"Same for you, for a Digimon covered in fire," Flare shot back, putting her hands on her knees as she panted more than the Digimon already was.

Shadow Meramon got up and was about to use his Fire Ball Blitz one more time until he suddenly collapsed, finally giving up on trying to fight. Flare then used her Fire Beam one more time, sending Shadow Meramon into the sky and disappeared in a single glint. Then Flare fell on her knees and Tai rushed over to her, catching her by the shoulders, having her head on his shoulder.

He asked, "Are you alright, Flare? You must be exhausted after all of that fighting."

Flare nodded and said, "I am, but I need to be more careful the next time I fight…"

"Flare, I was meaning to ask you, is there more Fantasy Crusaders than you?"

"Yes, but you'll see them soon. We'll help you defeat the enemy you seek, Tai Kamiya. I can tell you that…"

Tai hugged her and said, "Thanks for helping me."

Flare blushed before she slowly stood up with his help as she said, "Anytime. I save people and protect good from evil. That's my job…" She walked to the edge of the roof. "Until we meet again, I bid you farewell."

Then she left and Tai smiled, glad to have seen Flare again. Then he heard a moan a moment later and suddenly remembered Myra. He turned and saw her still in the spot she was (Flare ran to the other side of the building, got to the exact spot Myra was and turned back to Myra just in time to lay on the same spot for Tai to see!) when she was knocked over by Shadow Meramon.

"MYRA!!" he shouted, rushing over to her side.

He lifted her in his arms and that moment, she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile on her lips. "Hey. What did I miss?" she asked.

"Flare was here and did she ever kick butt!"

"I see… I wish I could have met her."

"Are you ok, though? Shadow Meramon sure did hit you hard."

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway, Tai."

"Tai! Myra!" Matt called out as he, Sora, and Izzy ran to them from the door of the roof.

Tai grinned. "Hey there, guys. What's up?"

"We heard explosions and we came up to see what was going on," Sora said.

Myra got up with the brunette's help and said, "Flare was here and fought Shadow Meramon when he came here to attack me and Tai."

Izzy said, "Oh no. I wanted to ask Flare some questions."

Matt said, "Bummer."

"Flare also told me that she and the Fantasy Crusaders are going to help us defeat Shadow MegaMyotismon as well, so your plan is going to come along great, just as you thought, Izzy," Tai said, slapping the red-head's back, getting him to cry out in a startled cry.

After school, Izzy got home and saw a note on the fridge. It said that his parents were going to be home late from work, so they wanted him to cook himself something and Izzy is not that good of a cook, but he did not want to starve. Tentomon flew from his room and flew next to him, his wings buzzing by the speed of them.

He said, "Welcome home, Izzy. I trust that you had a fine day today?"

"You can say that," Izzy muttered.

"What's wrong? You sound like something happened."

"Something did. Shadow Meramon attacked Tai and Myra at school today and Flare of the Fantasy Crusaders came and defeated him. I can't believe that I missed it! I wanted to ask her a few things."

"Like what?"

"What their purpose is to be here and why do they know about the Digimon. They are such a mystery, I mean, I never heard of them in my life. Have you, Tentomon?"

Tentomon landed on the counter, thinking about his question. "Well, I have heard little of them, but they were legends in the Digital World. I think that they were the first heroes of the Digital World before the Digidestined was heard of, but that was years ago."

"So in other words, you know about them."

"Yes. There are some legends about them in the Digital World's information site that can help us learn more about them, or we could always ask Gennai since he knows a lot about the Digital World than us Digimon."

"It's settled then. We can talk to Gennai tomorrow night. I need to talk to Keiko and do other things tonight."

"Sounds fine."

"PLEASE, MASTER!! DON'T DO THIS!!" Shadow Parrotmon shouted with plea, begging on his knees with Shadow Meramon next to him, beaten and also begging on his knees.

Shadow MegaMyotismon said, holding his long red whip, "I do not tolerate failure, Shadow Parrotmon. I warned you once and I am not going to be any more nicer to you anymore! Now I think that you shall be punished!" He snapped his fingers and Shadow Monochromon came. "Take these two to the Torture Chamber. They need to be punished…"

As they were being dragged away, the two Digimon were pleading and begging, wanting to be let go and be given another chance, but the dark Digimon ignored their pleas and cries as they were dying down until there was a huge slam of a large door that seems to lead to the Torture Chamber.

Shaking his head, Shadow MegaMyotismon muttered, "There must be a way to get rid of these meddling brats…"

"I see. So that's how strong Flare is," Matt said on the other line as he and Tai were talking on the telephone.

"Yeah. I think that we may have a chance with this since we have her and the other Crusaders to help us. I mean, Shadow Meramon just came out of nowhere and Myra got hit, trying to protect me. Then he was going to attack me when Flare came, kicking him on the face. They fought for quite awhile before it was done when Flare finished him off. I'm telling you, Matt, she's amazing! I never have seen such an amazing girl like her!" Tai said with a smile.

"What about Myra?"

"She's amazing too."

"You even sound like you're falling in love with Flare or something."

"…"

"Tai?"

"I think I am…"

"Huh?! You're in love with Flare?! Seriously?!"

"Matt, try to have my ear kept on my head, ok?"

"Sorry. What is it about her that makes you think that she is so special?"

Tai was silent at that moment, thinking over what his friend had just asked him. "I guess it's her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah, I mean they are full of life and determination. I just fell for her when I looked into those eyes…"

"I can see that… Listen, I want to ask you something as well. Can you hear me out?"

Meanwhile at Myra's apartment, Myra was lying on her bed, pillow in her arms and staring at the ceiling, thinking about how Tai got into danger with him there when Shadow Meramon came. How long was she going to be able to keep her identity a secret from him before he even finds out? She never wanted him to get in danger, but it seemed to be a problem to her since the enemy seems to know her and her relationship with Tai. She feared that if this keeps up, the brunette would be bound to find out about her sooner or later. She also feared for the worst.


	9. Legends & Discoveries

**Chapter 9**

_**Legends & Discoveries**_

"So that's why I can't let anyone know about me. You have to promise, Mom!" Myra said as she told Mia about her being Flare and about Pyro.

Mia seemed in quite a bit of a shock, but she knew that these things had to happen since her daughter is a Digidestined. The thing she always feared is her daughter getting hurt or worse die in a life and death situation. Renamon and Pyro were sitting on the couch, watching the mother and daughter talk while the two were on the loveseat.

Mia asked, "Is this going to be temporarily?"

"I can't guarantee that. I don't know if I am going to have a normal life when my duty is over. I know that you are in shock, Mom, but I am not a kid anymore. I have to make my own choices and know what choice is good and what one is bad. If I do not do this, then the world would be done for! Please understand…"

Then Mia faced Renamon and Pyro. "Can you let me and my daughter talk in privacy, please?"

Then they left without a word and Pyro gave a worried glance at Myra before he and Renamon went to her room, closing the door shut. Myra and her mother were silent and all that could be heard in the room was the ticking of the clock and the sound of cars going by down the streets.

"Myra, remember when you had to go back to the Digital World when you were young?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When you left, I was terrified and thought that you may leave like your father did. I was afraid for you every day and I cry myself to sleep, trying to tell myself that you were going to be ok. You had Tai and the others with you and I soon realized that there was nothing for me to worry about. I guess that I cannot worry about you unless I need to. However, I want you to know that I love you, no matter what. I am glad for what you are doing for the world, but promise me that you will come back in the end?"

Myra nodded. "I will. I promise."

Mia hugged her daughter, tears welling in her eyes. "I love you, Myra. I am so proud of you…"

"I love you too, Mom… You are one of the most precious people in my life… No one can ever replace you!"

"Thank you, dear…"

Renamon and Pyro listened to the whole talk from the bedroom door. Pyro was sitting on Renamon's shoulder while Renamon leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and tail slowly swishing from side to side.

"Myra really loves her mother, huh?" the fire monkey spirit asked.

With a nod, the fox Digimon said, "Yes. Myra never wanted to leave her and she never planned on leaving this place. It's the modern bond of the mother and daughter."

"Did you act like that to your mother? I mean, never wanting to leave her?"

Renamon's eyes darkened. "I don't have a mother. I was born and raised alone."

Pyro looked down. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Pyro, can you tell me why Myra was chosen to be one of the Fantasy Crusaders?"

Pyro focused his eyes on her. "Because of her heart."

"Her heart?"

"When someone is chosen to be one of the Fantasy Crusaders they have to be chosen by their heart. Their soul, in other words. The soul had to be pure to be chosen and Myra's was purely full of kindness, determination, and passion. That is why she has been chosen."

Renamon nodded. "I understand…"

At the high school, Myra noticed Matt was waiting for her at her locker. She walked over to him and Matt smiled at her with a greeting.

"What are you doing here, Matt? It's odd of you waiting for me here," she said with a grin.

Matt said, "I just wanted to talk to you. It's about Luna."

Myra gave him an odd-looking face. "What about her?" she asked.

"Does she have anyone who takes hold of her heart?"

"You mean someone she likes?"

"Yeah."

"Not that I know of."

Matt looked down. "I see."

Myra noticed the tone of his voice and she grinned more wider. "You like her, don't you." She grinned more when she saw the blush form on his cheeks. "You do like her!"

"Don't tell Luna about it…I mean, I used to like Sora, but when I met Luna, things changed."  
"So you ended up liking her instead of Sora?"

Matt nodded. "You could say that."

Then Myra decided to change the subject. "How is Gabumon since last night?"

With a shrug, Matt answered, "Fine. He's doing just fine. He and my Dad had a huge laugh last night. Now Dad got him into comedy."

"My, my. That seems to be a little strange if you ask me, but it can't be helped. After all, our Digimon need to know about our lifestyles and the things we have that they do not have."

"Exactly."

Tai and Sora were sitting in their desks when they saw Matt and Myra come in. Myra soon noticed that Izzy was not on his desk.

She asked as she took her seat next to Sora's, "Where's Izzy?"

"He's not here today. I called his house and he wasn't feeling good. I think that he just wanted to play hooky today," Tai answered.

"Hooky? Izzy? This is so not like him. He is not the type who should skip school. I wonder what's gotten into him," Sora said.

Then class began and the teacher assigned them with an assignment that had to be done by students in pairs. They were allowed to choose their partner and Tai obviously chose Myra to be his partner. Sora and Matt were partners as well. The assignment was to pick out an ancient Japanese legend and have it passed it for tomorrow's class. Tai and Myra decided to do the Bamboo Cutter legend while Sora and Matt decided to do one of the goddesses of Japan.

Myra came home from school at 6:56 from being at Tai's house to get the assignment done. She walked into her room after saying hello to Mia and closed the door. She dropped her school bag on the floor and trotted over to the bed, falling on her belly and laying her head on the side. Pyro floated over to her and sat next to her, turning back to his normal animal form.

He asked, "Exhausted?"

With a nod, the teenage girl said, "You better believe it. It took a long time for Tai and me to get our assignment done for tomorrow."

"What was it on?"

"Japanese Legends. Tai and I did the Bamboo Cutter one. You know the one with Princess Kaguya."

"Never heard of it."

There was a long silence and the only thing that could be heard was the soft footsteps of Renamon and Mia as they were heading towards the office where Kaoru used to work in every night back when he was alive.

Then Myra asked, "Pyro, how did the Fantasy Crusaders came to be?"

Pyro shot a glance at her. "You really want to know?"

"Since I am Flare, I think I deserve to know the origin about them."

"Alright then." Pyro cleared his throat to begin as Myra sat up, ready to listen to him as she held a pillow against her body. "It was millennia when the Digital World was in war with the other lands of where other Digimon reside. It raged on for thousands of years until 4 chosen women, possessing the elements of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth came and helped bring peace to the Digital World. It has been said that these women were from the Human World and were sent by Dragonmon to help stop the war. They were known as Flare, Aqua, Gale, and Terra. When they were done, their souls were sealed so that the next time the Digital World was in danger, new girls would bear the souls of the 4 Fantasy Crusaders and use them to spread peace until the evil was gone."

Then Myra asked, "So, I am to be Flare until we defeat Shadow MegaMyotismon?"

Pyro nodded and said, "That is exactly it. You got on the right track now."

"Then I will help as much as I can to stop the evil and deal with that Digimon once and for all!"

"I like your determination," Pyro said as he grinned.

Myra hugged the monkey, stroking his fur as she said, "I know. That's what everyone says to me."

Meanwhile at Izzy's house, Izzy and Tentomon were talking to Gennai on the computer as Izzy explained to the elder about the Fantasy Crusaders and Gennai seemed to look like he knew about them.

"Do you any legends about them, Gennai?" Tentomon asked.

Gennai chuckled and said, "Of course. I have a scroll about it and I can send it to you through the Digiport. First, you have to stand back and then get ready to catch it."

Izzy nodded and did as he was told. Then the scroll came out of the computer and then Izzy scanned through it, discovering about the origin of the Fantasy Crusaders, his black eyes widening with fascination and amazement. Never in his life has he ever seen or read anything like this before.

He said, "IS this how they became to be?"

"Yes," Gennai said, "it is. It is the only legend of them there is in the Digital World, so be careful not to lose it."

Izzy nodded. "Do not worry. I will not let it get lost. Thanks a lot, Gennai."

Then Gennai's image in the computer disappeared and then Izzy put the scroll in the drawer of his desk so he would know where it is. He was on his computer again and shut it down for the night. He sighed, wondering what to do to tell everyone about the legend.

_Maybe I should get Keiko to look at it. She is good with legends and she is also a huge fan of Japanese legends as well…_ he thought before he fell on his bed, Tentomon laying next to him.

"Izzy? Are you going to school tomorrow?" the insect Digimon asked.

With a nod, the computer-whiz said, "Yeah. I just did not go today just for the legend."


	10. Matt Meets Aqua

**Chapter 10**

_**Matt Meets Aqua**_

At the Obadia Junior High School, Kari was talking to Yolei about her relationship with T.K. and that Tai approved of her going out with the blonde that she had known since she was 6-years old. Yolei even told her about when she and Ken started dating and she was happy to be dating her dream boy. Davis, T.K., Ken, and Cody came in, greeting the girls as they got to their seats.

"Morning, Ladies," Davis said. "What's going on?"

Yolei said, "Nothing much at all, Davis. Just having some girl talk."

Cody said, "It's nice to have girls around."

"Since when do you say that?" T.K. asked.

"I'm going to be a man soon, so I have to enjoy having the company of girls! I don't want to be a lady killer like Davis," Cody said.

Davis pouted, "Hey! I can't help it if the ladies can't resist me!"

"Even if you can sometimes be a jerk!" Yolei shot back.

"Hey!!" Davis snapped.

Everyone laughed and then T.K. held Kari's hand in his, causing the short-haired brunette to blush faintly. T.K. smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

He asked, "Is Gatomon ok from the other night?"

Kari nodded and said, "She's back to normal. Is the same with Patamon?"

"Yeah. Mom cheered him up with some fruit that he loved so much. Matt is going to meet me at my house before we go to see Myra's recording session tonight."

"Ok, that's right! It's at 6:30, right?" Yolei asked.

Davis said, "I can't wait to hear her sing! I always listen to her CD and my mom never stops listening to it. She even sings her songs in the shower."

"Do you?" T.K. asked.

Flushing, Davis snapped, "I do not!!"

Ken said, "You say that, but you may have done so." He chuckled as he held Yolei's hand.

After school at 4:30, Matt came to T.K.'s house to pick him up so they could go to the park to meet Myra and the others for tonight. Ms. Ishida allowed Matt in and he and his little brother hugged, happy to see each other, being the brothers they are.

Patamon flew over to the two and said, "Hi, Matt! Hi, Gabumon!"

"Hey there, Patamon," Matt said, patting his delicate head.

"Hello there, young friend," Gabumon said.

"How are you and Kari doing so far, lil' bro?" Matt asked.

T.K. replied, "Fine. So far, we have been having lots of fun together and we did other things together. Got a girl yet?"

That got the elder blonde to blush. "Not yet… Anyway, how do you like the apartment here so far?"

"Great. Mom is still working on her book and I have been helping her around the house. She cracks the whip at me when I have to do it in an instant."

Matt laughed. "I can see that. If I lived here, she would have done the same. If only she could see the mess over at my place. She would crack the whip on me and Dad as well."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I have to get Luna. Want to come with me?"

"Sure." T.K. turned to his Digimon friend. "Let's go, Patamon."

After saying goodbye to his mother, T.K. closed the apartment door and he and his older brother began to walk to go to Luna's and they were talking about how their life was going and whatnot. It was not long before they got to Luna's apartment and Matt knocked on the door gently.

Meanwhile, Shadow MegaMyotismon was waiting for another one of his associates to come in as he sat on his throne, tapping his slim, white fingers against the arms of the throne. Then the big chamber doors opened with a loud squeaking sound and then footsteps were heard as they advanced towards the dark armored vampire Digimon.

"Are you ready to assassinate the Fantasy Crusaders, Shadow Demidevimon?" Shadow MegaMyotismon asked, his white, pearly fangs showing slightly.

Shadow Demidevimon grinned and said, "Of course. I will make sure that they become dinner for you to enjoy, my Master."

Luna and Matt were in her room while T.K. was using the bathroom since he held his pee until they got to the apartment without even realizing it until the very last minute. The two were sitting on the bed while Monzzeimon and Gabumon were watching some comedy in the living room, roaring with laughter that shook the place a little. Patamon was watching as well, roaring with lots of laughter along with the two Digimon.

"Your Dad got Gabumon into comedy, didn't he?" Luna asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, he did. I was as surprised as T.K. was when I told him. Anyway, how're holding out with Monzzeimon?"

Luna's smile was wiped off as she stood up and walked over to the window, looking outside of it, some birds flying by. "He had a nightmare last night and it was so horrible that he did not want to describe it. I think that it may have been about Shadow MegaMyotismon. He has caused a lot of fear to strike the hearts of the Digimon like sheer cold ice. I'm scared for him, Matt… I am…"

Then Matt stood up, walked over to her, and held her in his arms from behind, causing her to give out a startled gasp and a huge blush that stained on her cheeks. Matt even laid his head on her shoulder, his breath caressing her neck. She let out a moan and the handsome blonde grinned at the sound. He inhaled her scent of kiwi and it smelled great on her.

"Mmm… You smell nice, Luna…"

Blushing even more, Luna squeaked out, "Matt, what are you doing?"

Letting out a chuckle, Matt said, "What? You scared of little ol' me?"

"No! It's just that you're-!!"

"We got to go! Myra just called and that she is waiting for us!!" T.K. called out.

Then Matt groaned, mad that his brother interrupted him on making his move on Luna. He swore to himself and then Luna walked out of the room, him in tow as he was still swearing to himself in his mind as they left the apartment, saying goodbye to Luna's mom. May went early as Luna told them and that was why Frigimon was not there in the house. Matt and Luna were talking to each other while T.K. was ahead of them. While they were walking, T.K. stopped walking that they bumped on to his back. They saw a mortified look on his and Patamon's faces and then they looked at his direction to see none other than Shadow Demidevimon as he stood on top of a light pole, grinning evilly at them, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Who the heck are you?!" Luna cried out.

"I am Shadow Demidevimon and I am here to assassinate you, Luna Higurashi," Shadow Demidevimon said.

Matt stood in front of Luna protectively and said, "You are not going anywhere near her!" He faced Gabumon. "Gabumon! Digivolve!!"

"Patamon, you too!" T.K. said.

Patamon nodded as he and Gabumon were getting ready to Digivolve. Monzzeimon joined the fray as well.

"Patamon! Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon!"

"Gabumon! Digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Monzzeimon! Digivolve to… Grizzlymon!!"

Luna saw that the others were distracted, so she ran to a bush. As she hid, Misu appeared next to her in her animal spirit form.

"Luna! You have to hurry and transform now!" she said, eyeing on the battle.

Luna nodded and then she called out, "AQUA SPLASH!!"

Then she transformed into Aqua and then ran into the battlefield, shouting out, "AQUA BALL!!"

Her attack hit Shadow Demidevimon, but it had little effect as he laughed in an evil way. Aqua widened her eyes with shock as he reflected her attack straight towards her.

"LOOK OUT!!" Matt shouted as he tackled her out of the way to safety.

The attack was missed and Grizzlymon shouted, "HAIR NEEDLE!!"

His black fur was shot towards the foe in the form of sharp, pokey needles and they stricken Shadow Demidevimon and he only yelped in little pain. Garurumon used Howl Blaster and Pegasusmon used Star Shower (is that the attack?) and it only hit him a little bit.

Matt looked at Aqua and asked, "Are you alright?"

Aqua nodded and said, "I am now, thanks."

Then they got up and Matt could not stop staring at Aqua, stunned by her beauty. But then the battle got him off from his trance as he saw Garurumon and the other Digimon being thrown aside, crashing to the ground, causing smoke to explode.

"GARURUMON! GET UP!!" Matt shouted.

"I don't give up that easily!" Garurumon snarled as he got up with the rest of the Digimon.

They tried to fight him, but this time all together. They advanced towards the Digimon and then they used their attacks combined, but Demidevimon was too fast for them, dodging the attacks. Aqua was behind him and used her Aqua Ball at him, but this time at full blast, causing him to really cry out in pain, giving the other Digimon the opportunity to strike. They, including Aqua used their attacks once more to finish him off and then Shadow Demidevimon… (You know what happens to him, just like the other associates…)

Then Aqua said, "Well, at least he has a cloud to land on…" She turned. "Anyway, got to go. See ya!"

Then Matt called out, "Wait!!"

But she was gone and Matt was astounded. T.K. and the other Digimon were speechless. Then they saw Luna come out from a bush, some leaves stuck on her hair.

She said, "Sorry that I had to hide."

"One of the Fantasy Crusaders was here!" Gabumon said.

"Flare?"

"Aqua!!"

"She was awesome!!"

Then they got to the record studio were everyone was waiting for them and then they walked in. They took their seats while Myra stepped up to the microphone where she can sing. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

**(A/N: This is a song that I've made up! This is my song!)**

_**Along the road I seek**_

_**I see the light**_

_**Could it be what I seek?**_

_**Within my powerful might**_

_**I walk along the road**_

_**And I see nothing but my shadow following behind!**_

_**Where can I go?**_

_**Is there a place I belong?**_

**(Sorry that I had to cut the song short. I am not really good at writing up songs…)**

After a while the song ended and then the recording was done 2 hours later. Everyone went home and then Luna and Myra were walking home.

"So, another enemy attacked, huh?" Myra asked.

"Yes, and this time it was a stronger one," Luna stated.

"We better be more careful. It seems that Shadow MegaMyotismon is trying to stop us from stopping him. We need to find the other 2 Fantasy Crusaders and fast!"

Luna nodded.

**Well, I only have 7 chapters left and I am typing more than ever! I got 4 chapters updated today and I hope you like this story! Review please!**


	11. Terra & Gale

**Chapter 11**

_**Terra & Gale**_

Tai and Myra were walking to school together and they were very silent, as they sometimes were, depending on the mood they were in. Myra glanced at Tai and noticed how handsome he was since he was young. He really grew up fast and he was still the same guy he knew so long ago. Then the brunette noticed her looking at him and he just smiled at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing! It's just, uh… Umm…" Myra looked down with a blush.

_Dang it! Now I'm acting like a fool in front of him!! Think of something, Myra!!_ She snapped to herself in her mind.

Her thought were broken by Tai's soft chuckle and she looked up at him to see him smiling at her still. He patted her on the head.

"Are you embarrassed when you thought that I was cute?"

"WHAT?!"

"I knew it. Man, am I good at guessing or what?"

"TAI!!"

Tai just laughed and ran off from Myra as she was chasing him, all flushed on the face, thinking of hitting him on the head with her schoolbag, but Tai was pretty faster than her, so she found herself on her knees, panting heavily as they were near the school. She heard Tai get over to her and helped her up by pulling her arm gently, causing her to gasp and found herself in his arms. She blushed even more as he hugged her and she just stood there, completely numb to the body and mind.

"Tai?" she asked.

"Myra…" Tai gently whispered.

His fingers ran through her hair and that sent chills going down her spine as she felt goose bumps creep along her skin. Then he pulled away to look into her eyes and Myra was still blushing like mad. He grinned and laughed again, letting go of her.

"There! I got you to blush, so now I've made my day!" he said as he turned to get more closer to the school.

The young teenage girl just stood there, absolutely stunned of what just happened. Then she just growled and gave chase to him again until they got to the school. Before they sat down in their homeroom, she gave him a smack on the head before she sat next to Sora, smiling at her like she was doing the same. However, Myra did not feel or sense that Izzy was staring at her. Izzy was starting to suspect on her and he felt that she would be one of the Fantasy Crusaders. He started on that because he noticed how weird she was acting and how she would flinch whenever he mentioned about Flare. He knew that something was up and he had to get to the bottom of it! At lunch hour, he went over to Tai and took him into the boy's washroom where they could talk in private while the others went up to eat on the roof together.

Tai asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Izzy?"

"Tai, I think that Myra is Flare," Izzy said, his eyes darkening with seriousness.

With a laugh, the brunette said, "Are you kidding me? There is no way she could be Flare. She looks nothing like her, so what makes you think that she is her?"

Crossing his arms, Izzy said, "I have noticed these things, Tai. She flinches when Flare is mentioned and to the bottom of it, she has been acting weird lately. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed!"

"Well, whenever I see a Digimon, Flare appears, but that doesn't mean anything because whenever I see Flare, Myra was there!!"

"What? Hmm… Maybe I was wrong…"

"See?" Now let's eat!"

Meanwhile that night, Flare and Aqua were fighting some criminals who were trying to mug a woman and so far, they managed to get them, except one was running away. Aqua used her Ice Floor to freeze the man's legs and got the woman's purse from him after punching him hard on the head, knocking him out. She and Flare hi-fived before they gave the purse to the woman, who thanked them before she left the ally.

"Oh, that was fun. We should do this more often," Aqua said to Flare.

Flare nodded. "Yeah, but we have to keep an eye out for any Digimon in case if they have come to assassinate any of us."

Aqua sighed. "Man! I want to fight some more…"

"Then let me grant your wish, brat!"

The two girls turned around to see that Shadow Kokatorimon was perching on the edge of the roof above them.

"That's one large chicken…" Aqua muttered.

"You like to make fun of everything, don't you?"

"I do not make fun of everything!!"

Then Shadow Kokatorimon swooped down and snatched Flare. Aqua was astounded of how fast this Digimon was. Flare tried to use her fire power, but her arms were pinned together in the Digimon's talon, so it was hopeless for her to get free.

Aqua shouted, rushing after her, "HANG ON, FLARE!! I'M COMING!!"

"WIND GUST!!"

"EARTH SPIKE!!"

A huge gust of wind and a large spike made of rocky earth hit Shadow Kokatorimon and Flare fell towards the ground and another gust of wind caught her, gently putting her down safely on the ground.

Then Flare yelled at the bird Digimon, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME, YOU STUPID BIRD!! FIRE BEAM!!"

Then her fire attack hit the Digimon's rear and he yelped in pain before he got hit one more time, sending him up in the sky as a glint.

"Why does that always happen?" Aqua asked.

"Because the authoress watches too much _Pokemon_ and that she loves it when Team Rocket blasts into the sky with that glint…" Flare muttered.

(HEY!! GET ON WITH THE STORY!!)

Then there was a giggle before someone said, "My, Aeries. Looks like we found the final 2 Fantasy Crusaders."

Then 2 girls in green and orange armor landed on the ground, having a floating lion and hawk spirit besides them. Flare and Aqua widened their eyes when they realized that they were the final members of the Fantasy Crusaders that they were looking for and their spirit animals as well. Pyro and Misu appeared to float besides their successors.

"Well, well, well. Aeries and Keji. How nice to see you again," Misu said with a smile on her lips.

Aeries, the hawk, said, "Ah, yes. You also have Flare and Aqua with you."

Keji said, "We have Gale and Terra here, so all of us are together again."

Gale said to Flare, "You sure packed a punch back there, Flare. No one should ever mess with a girl like you."

"Thanks! Also, thanks for saving me, Gale," Flare said.

"Pleasure."

Aqua said to Terra, "Man! That was a huge boulder! How did you get capable of handling something like that?!"

"Practice, my friend. LOTS of it!" Terra said, puffing her chest with pride.

Flare and Aqua turned back to Myra and Luna and they widened their eyes as Gale and Terra turned back into May and Keiko. They were all ready to scream and their animal guardians were ready for what was going to happen.

"We're all together now…" Myra said.

"All the Fantasy Crusaders…" Luna said.

"All the Elemental Guardians…" May said.

"Are together…" Keiko finished.

"ALL RIGHT!!" they screamed, jumping with joy and high-fiving each other.

Pyro said, "Wonderful. Now we can really help out the Digidestined defeat the one causing trouble for both the Digital World and the Human World!"

"This is going to be fun," Keji said.

"Whoopee…" Misu said in a bored tone.

"I can't wait!" Aeries said.

"ARRRRGH!! WHY?! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO WIN?! WHY?!" Shadow MegaMyotismon shouted, pounding his fists on the solid gold arm of the throne, watching everything from his crystal ball.

He was very angry and he could not take any more of those girls. He had to get rid of them, but he can he do it? Then he suddenly got an idea and snapped his fingers. Shadow Parrotmon, who was bruised from his punishment, emerged out of the shadows and looked at his master in a nervous way.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to go and kill ALL of the Fantasy Crusaders! I want them dead and I want their heads on a stick for my trophy room!!" the dark Digimon growled.

Bowing, Shadow Parrotmon said, "Yes, as you wish, my Master."

"No mistakes this time! NONE!!"

**Sorry that the chapter was short. I did not like some of the things I put down on my outline, so I cut the scenes out. Review please and only 6 more chapters to go. Yes, I am now doing the countdown. Thanks for the reviews and for 290 hits!**


	12. Tai's Ambush

**Chapter 12**

_**Tai's Ambush**_

"So, all of the Fantasy Crusaders are all together with their guardians?" Aryuu asked. "This is really beginning to become a problem…"  
"Yes, but I have Shadow Parrotmon to go and kill them when they are together. This time, we will defeat them and then the Digidestined will be next!!" Shadow MegaMyotismon said.

"But if you fail, then I will have no choice but to have matters into my own hands. This is your final chance. Fail and you will wish you have never been born!"

"Yes, I understand, my Master…"

That Saturday morning, Izzy was walking to Keiko's place, his laptop tucked underneath his arm. He wanted to talk to Keiko about something very important and then he saw that her apartment door was open. He ran inside and widened his eyes as he saw Terra, standing in the living room. Terra turned and saw him, giving him a gentle smile, which got her an odd look from him.

She said, "I have been waiting for you, Izzy Izumi."

"Who are you and where is Keiko?" Izzy demanded.

"She's right here," Terra said before she turned back to Keiko right before the whiz's eyes.

Izzy dropped his laptop (Don't worry. He had a case for it, so it did not break!) and was speechless. He finally saw Terra of the Fantasy Crusaders, but was very shocked for her to be Keiko!!

"K-Keiko?! You're one of the Fantasy Crusaders?!" he cried out.

Keiko stepped forward, put a hand on his chest, and said, "Izzy, I am sorry for not telling you."

"Does this mean that Myra really is Flare?"

"Yes. Luna is Aqua and May is Gale. We each have animal guardians, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this! Promise!!"

Izzy nodded. "Yes, I promise…"

Keiko was so happy that she hugged him, causing them to fall to the ground in a loud thud. Izzy was blushing and so was the girl who was hugging him. Then they looked at each other and before they could stop themselves they leaned in, eyes closed, and kissed. They held the kiss for a few seconds before they pulled away.

"Izzy…"

"Keiko…"

"I…"

"You…"

"…"

"…"

"You should go first."

"No, you."

"Ok then… Izzy, I love you…"

"I love you too, Keiko, even though you are not as smart as I am."

"I know."

Then they kissed again, but made it a longer one as they stayed in that position, holding each other in their arms. Tentomon and Monzzeimon walked into the room, only to freeze in their place when they saw their human friends kissing. They tiptoed past them and quietly closed the bedroom door without making a noise.

Tai dialed Myra's phone number and waited for her to pick up. It was not long until she finally picked it up. He grinned, knowing that this plan was going to go as he wanted it to be.

"Hello, Tai," Myra's voice said.

"How did you know that it was me?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Duh! Caller ID! Anyway, what is it that got you to call me?"

"I want to ask you something and I need someone to help me."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Would you… like to help me surprise Flare tonight? I want to tell her how I feel about her."

There was silence from the other line and that got Tai a bit nervous, hoping that she would say yes.

"I guess so… Where are you meeting her?"

"At the park, tonight at 8:30. I'll come to pick you up when I am heading out. Put something nice to wear ok?"

"Ok. See you then."

Shadow Parrotmon walked to the shadows of the castle courtyard and said, "I hope you get ready for the time we attack the Fantasy Crusaders, Wolfmon. This is going to be something they will die for."

Wolfmon licked his lips in the darkness. "That is something that I will really look forward to."

Tai and Myra arrived to the park that night and then they sat on a bench, waiting for Flare to show up. Tai had no clue that Flare is right next to him, but only in Myra's body.

_Flare, what can I do? Tai may find out for sure…_ Myra spoke to Flare in her mind.

_**Don't worry. He only wants me, so if you can figure out how to get out of his sight and be me, everything should be fine. Trust me,**_ Flare spoke back.

_Are you sure?_

_**Trust me! Just tell Tai that you are going to get a few drinks.**_

___Fine…_

"Tai, I'm going to get us some drinks, ok?" Myra lied.

Tai, who fell for it, said, "Ok. Take your time and hurry before Flare gets here, ok?"

Myra nodded and then she said, "Don't worry. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere as well. I do not want to find myself looking all over the town for you."

"I'd never dreamed of it."

Then Myra left and Tai sighed, waiting for Flare to show up and he waited for 5 long minutes, now wondering where Myra had gone to. He was getting a bit worried about her and hoped that another Digimon did not attack her since she is alone in the darkness of the park.

"Were you waiting long?"

Tai turned and gasped softly as he saw Flare sitting on a tree branch, smiling at him which made his heart flutter.

He said, "Yeah, I was. Waiting for you."

"Oh? And why's that?" Flare asked as she jumped down from the tree and slowly walked towards him.

Tai blushed a little as he said, "Because I… I think I'm in love with you…"

"What about your friend Myra? Do you feel the same towards her?"

"Well… I do feel the same way about her, but I fear that she may not feel the same way towards me at all…"

_Tai… He was in love with me all this time… If only I knew sooner, Flare…_ Myra thought to Flare.

Then Flare asked, "If she was someone else, would you still love her?"

"…Yes… I would…"

_Tai…_

Flare smiled. "You have a pure heart. Surely if you were female you would have been one of us…"

Then Tai said, "I wish…"

Then he leaned in and kissed the red-haired Crusader on the lips. Flare and Myra were both shocked of this and Myra could feel the fluttery feeling in her heart, heat rising on her cheeks. Flare did not kiss Tai back; instead she just closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Then Tai pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. He was smiling at her and in return, Flare smiled back.

"You should tell Myra how you feel about her once you see her again, Tai. Trust me, she will feel the same way about you."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know it, but I want you not to get close to me."

Tai looked at her oddly. "Why not?"

"You'll only get hurt… I can't let you get hurt because of me…" Flare said, her eyes darkened with concern.

Then Tai said, "I understand and thank you for being concerned about me."

Then she left and Tai was still feeling the contact of his lips on hers as he gently touched his smooth lips. His heart was still beating and as he thought about what Flare said to him, he started to think about Myra and he suddenly knew that a love triangle was going to get on.

"Tai!"

Tai turned and saw Myra running towards her with a couple of colas in her hands. He smiled as she finally got to him, panting to catch her breath. He smiled as he crouched down and took the cola from her.

He said, "Took you long enough. You just missed Flare."

"I did? Oh my, that's a shame. I really wanted to see her…" Myra lied.

"Thanks for the cola anyway. We should go anyway. We can drink while I drop you off home."

"Ok. Thank you."

Then as they were walking, Myra was thinking about all that Tai said to Flare about her and she felt guilty for not telling him that she was actually Flare. She wanted to tell him, but she feared that if she did, he might get into more danger than he already is in. They reached to her apartment door and then Tai saw the sad look on her face.

He asked, "Are you ok? You look sad."

"Oh, uh… I just cannot believe that I missed Flare… No… it's just that… you like Flare and…"

"Shh…" Tai gently whispered, gently pressing a finger gently against her lips to silence her. "You don't have to say anything. I just want to thank you for coming with me."

Then he leaned in, eyes closed, holding her shoulders with his hands, and gently pressed his lips on hers. Myra widened her eyes with a startled gasp, not able to do anything. Before she could have time to kiss him back he pulled away and smiled at her with his cheeks staining with a large blush.

He whispered, gently kissing her forehead, "Good night, Myra…"

"N-night…" Myra whispered.

Then Tai turned and left after that, leaving her standing there. Then she went into her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. Then she walked to her bedroom, closed the door, locked it, and then she went to her bed, stuffing her face on the pillow and cried. She just cried and cried and then Pyro appeared. He floated next to her and gently touched her head, concerned about her and wondering why she was crying. Myra felt his presence, looked up at him with tears endlessly streaking down her face, and her eyes get red due to her crying.

"Myra… What's wrong?" Pyro asked.

Without any words, the young girl grabbed him and held him close to her, crying even more. The monkey did nothing but cuddle on her, trying to help calm her down and felt her tears hit his soft, furry head.

"I'm afraid, Pyro. I'm afraid that I may get the guy I love to get in danger if I get closer to him… I don't want to lose him… I can't… I don't want to lose him like I lost my father… I just can't…" Myra managed to say before she bawled back into tears.

"Myra…"

There was nothing else that he could say as the monkey wrapped his tail around her waist, trying to help calm her down as she fell on the bed sideways and continued to cry, the sorrow and anxiety hitting her hard like a hammer against a nail. Renamon and Mia were outside of the room, hearing every word she said as they looked down at the floor, feeling the sorrow in their hearts as well.

**Down to 5 chapters now! I am really updating fast! I have updated chapters 7 to 12 now, making it 5 chapters updated today! Wow! Anyway, the story will get much better, so get some tissues because the next chapter may or may not be a tear-jerker. Just a little warning for all of those who get into tears with touching scenes. Review please!**


	13. Shadow Parrotmon Strikes!

**Me: I'm back and I am better than ever tonight!!**

**Shadow MegaMyotismon: I have a score to settle with you and that person who sent those spirits to ruin my precious trophy room!**

**Me: So what? I never liked it in the first place. I made so someone CAN destroy it and one of my favorite authors was nice enough to do so for me. So HA!! Oh, by the way, you were throwing a tantrum, so yes, you did overreact!**

**Shadow Parrotmon: But you made my Master hit me!!**

**Me: I do not care for enemies in the story.**

**Shadow MegaMyotismon: If those spirits-**

**Me: SHUT UP!!**

**Tai: Anyway, FE Girl 1 does not own me, or Digimon. However she does own her Ocs.**

**Chapter 13**

_**Shadow Parrotmon Strikes**_

Mimi called everyone and told them to come down to the park so they can have a picnic together. Everyone came, but Myra was the only one who did not come. Everyone was wondering why she did not come and Tai was the most concerned one in the group.

Davis asked, "Wonder why she did not bother on coming? When Mimi said everyone that includes her!"

Sora said, "When I talked to her on the phone last night, she was in tears. She did not tell me why, but I'm very worried about her."

Mimi said, "She sounded really miserable when I talked to her this morning. I hope she's ok…"

"It's all because of me…" Tai muttered, looking down with shame as his hair shadowed over his eyes.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Tai, what are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

Izzy, Keiko, Luna, and May had no right to ask questions because they also talked to her last night.

Matt said, "Tell us, bud. We're here for you, no matter what."

Letting out a sigh, Tai said, "I told her about me loving Flare and she went with me to meet her. She was not there when I met her and I kissed Flare. When Myra and I got to her door, and I kissed her. I must have really hurt her feelings…"

"Tai…" Kari spoke softly, feeling sorry for her brother.

T.K. and the others could not believe how sad he was looking. They never saw him like this since they lost some Digimon friends when they fought against the Dark Masters.

"Hello, Digidestined! Are you ready to die?!" Shadow Parrotmon asked as he flew over them like a vulture circling over a dead carcass.

Wolfmon came out from the woods and said, "I think that it is time for you to become our dinner!"

Tai stood up and yelled, "NOT A CHANCE!! EVERYONE, DIGIVOLVE!!"

"Agumon! Digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Gabumon! Digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Biyomon! Digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Gomamon! Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon! Digivolve to… Togemon!"

"Patamon! Digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Gatomon! Digivolve to… Angewomamon!"

"Hawkmon! Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon!"

"Veemon! Digivolve to… Exveemon!"

"Armadillomon! Armor Digivolve to… Digmon!"

"Monzzeimon! Digivolve to… Grizzlymon!"

"Frigimon! Digivolve to… Blizzardmon!"

"Elecmon! Digivolve to… Elramon!"

"Wormmon! Digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"Piximon! Digivolve to… Fairymon!"

"Tentomon! Digivolve to… Kabutarimon!"

However, Luna, Keiko, and May hid so they could transform. Even though Myra was not there, they had to try their best to defeat the 2 Digimon.

"AQUA SPLASH!!"

"GALE WIND!!"

"TERRA EARTH!!"

Then they transformed and then emerged out of the bushes to have everyone see them. Matt widened his eyes when he saw Aqua and Izzy grinned when he saw Terra.

"So, you're the Fantasy Crusaders, huh? Where is Flare?" Wolfmon asked.

Aqua looked around, trying to make an excuse. "Um… She's late, so she'll be here soon!!"

Tai said to Aqua, "We'll help you!"

Gale smiled. "Thanks."

Davis had his eyes on Gale, thinking that she was cute, finally finding someone other than Kari cute. Tai was worried why Flare did not show up. His mind got back into gear when he commanded all of the Digimon to attack.

"NOVA BLAST!!"  
"HOWLING BLASTER!!"

"METEOR WING!!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"

"NEEDLE SPRAY!!"

"STING RAY!!"

"HAIR NEEDLE!!"

"THUNDER ROD!!"

"MAGICAL DUST!!"

"BLIZZARD SHEER!!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"ANGEL STAFF!!"

All of the attacks were heading towards the two Digimon and they hit him. Then they emerged out of the smoke, laughing evilly as they grinned at the shocked fighters.

Then Aqua shouted, "WATER BALL!!"

"WIND GUST!!"

"EARTH SPIKE!!"

Their attacks went towards them, but they dodged them, laughing like maniacal hyenas. They growled with frustration as Aqua prayed for Flare to show up.

"LET'S SHOW YOU WHAT WE ARE MADE OF!!" Shadow Parrotmon shouted. "SONIC DESTROYER!!"

Wolfmon shouted, "HOWLING CLAW!!"

Their attacks hit our heroes as they crashed to the ground. Then the evildoers laughed as they loomed over the 3 Crusaders. That was when the Digidestined realized that it was the Crusaders that the enemy Digimon wants. They got their Digimon to attack them again, but it was pretty useless. They got hit and they tried to get up, watching helplessly as their foes were advancing towards the Crusaders who were a bit weak to stand up.

"FIRE BEAM!!"

A fire beam hit both Wolfmon and Shadow Parrotmon as they cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Everyone turned with a smile as they saw Flare glaring at the enemy with Pyro besides her in his spirit form.

"FLARE!!" Aqua shouted.

Tai smiled. "She made it…" he said.

Flare said, "Sorry I took so long. I was on my lunch break! Let's deal with 'em, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and then they all faced the terrified Digimon as they saw that they were outnumbered as they held each other in fear. Then they all used their attacks to deal with them and then they were not blasted to the sky this time, but were burnt to crisp, now and forever dead. Everyone cheered and then the Crusaders disappeared after the Digidestined thanked them for their aid. Luna, May, and Keiko came back, telling them they had to go to the bathroom and that they were sorry for leaving in a situation like that. Izzy knew they were lying, but he pretended like he never knew about their secret. Tai was waiting for Flare to come back, but she did not, much to his disappointment.

Anyway, everyone enjoyed their picnic and then it was evening when they went back to their homes. Kari had to go get some groceries with their parents, so Tai and Agumon had the house to themselves. Gatomon was in the bathroom, doing her "business". Agumon went to get some food while Tai was sitting on his bed, the bedroom has no lights on as the moonlight shone the wall of the room from the window. Tai had his eyes closed as he was relaxed by the wind blowing on his, some of his brown hair being blown gently. He thought about last night's 2 kisses that he shared with Flare and Myra, even though they did not kiss him back, but hey, he enjoyed them anyway!

"Tai…"

Then the brunette opened his eyes and saw a shadow on where the moonlight was hitting the wall. He turned and gasped to see Flare on his windowsill, but this time she had regret and sadness shining in her dark red eyes.

He said, "Flare… What are you doing here?"

Flare sighed, got into the room and said, "There is something that I have to tell you. Remember that you said that you'd love Myra, no matter who she was?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it is time to show you who I really am…"

Then Tai watched as Flare transformed and he widened them when he saw that Myra was standing where Flare was once she was no longer her. He was speechless. The woman he loved was also the girl he loved. His best friend!

He finally spoke, "Myra? What? You mean to tell me that this whole time you were Flare?"

Tears welled in her eyes as Myra nodded. She croaked out, "Yes, and I am sorry for deceiving you… I had to tell you… After I heard all of the things you have said to Flare last night…"

Tai's eyes widened more. "You heard?"

"Yes… I did… I never wanted you to be in danger, so that was why Flare and I did not want to be close to you because if we did, you would be in more danger than you already are…" She turned. "I am sorry. I can see that you are mad at me, so I'll leave. Goodbye, Tai…"

Before she jumped out of the window, Tai yelled, grabbing her arm, "MYRA, WAIT!!"

Then it all went fast to Myra as something magical happened. Tai pulled her to him and crushed her lips on his in a long passionate kiss. Myra widened her eyes and then she closed them, kissing him back as more tears were falling down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Tai cupped her face with his hands, deepening the kiss. Then Myra's hands wondered up to his hair as she ran her fingers through his big brown hair. Tai moaned as he felt the motion of her hands on his hair. Lots of emotions were rushing through their bodies and they were feelings that they have never felt before and that they have longed to feel. Then they pulled away and Tai held Myra as close to him as possible as if he let her go she would slip away forever, never returning to him.

He whispered, "How can I be mad at you, Myra? I love you…"

Tears still went down her face as she said, "I love you too, Tai, but I… I can't be with you… Not as long as Flare is in my body…"

"Don't say that! I cannot survive without you! You mean the whole world to me! Don't do this, Myra!"

Myra broke out of his embrace, rushing towards the window. "Goodbye, Tai!!"

As she disappeared, Tai screamed to the darkness, "MYRA!!"

It was too late. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to get to her. He fell on his knees, tears threatening on falling as they were watering on the frames of his eyes. He was trembling as he was still in shock of Myra loving him, but not wanting to be with him as long as she was Flare. He wanted her, wither she was Flare or not. He suddenly felt the tears fall and then he began to cry softly before he began to cry loudly, the tears hitting the hard wood floor, leaving dark teardrops.

"Myra… Myra… Myra…" he wept over and over again, feeling more desire for her.

Meanwhile, Myra was sitting above his apartment, hearing his cries and that got her to cry as well, covering her face with one hand, the other hand gripping on the balcony bar to help support her from falling off. She felt bad for leaving Tai like that, but she knew that it was for the best. She loved Tai and she wanted to protect him, so this was the only way to keep him safe from danger until Shadow MegaMyotismon was defeated and peace was back to the Digital World.

As more tears fell down her face, Myra whispered, "Tai, I love you… I am so sorry…"

**Me: Sniff… That was sad… BRING ME TISSUES!! Anyway… Please review… Only 4 chapters left…**


	14. Dark Days

**Chapter 14**

_**Dark Days**_

"Wonder why Myra is not at school today," Sora asked.

Matt glanced at Tai to see the sad look on his face and he could tell that something went on between him and Myra. Izzy saw it as well and sighed, not bothering on saying a word. Tai was still thinking about what happened last night and thought of every word that Myra said to him about not being close to him, which got him even more upset whenever he thought about it. He talked to Agumon this morning and he told him to try and talk to Myra, but he feared that she would shut him out.

Izzy asked, "Something went on between you and Myra, didn't it?"

Then all eyes were on the brunette as he said with a nod, "Yeah, something did happen. Izzy, you were right about Myra. She was Flare… She ran off after that, telling me that she can't get close to me until she is no longer Flare anymore. I never felt so heart-broken in my life…"

"Tai… We're so sorry…" Sora whispered, gently placing a hand on his back.

Matt said, "I have never seen you like this before, man. I wonder how Myra felt about that when she left…"

_Yeah, I wonder…_ Tai thought in his mind as he looked down at his desk sadly before looking out of the window.

Shadow MegaMyotismon was getting angrier by the minute (Anger management class anyone?) and he was thrusting his arms into the air, screaming like he was on fire. (HAHAHAHA!! I can't help but laugh by this as I was thinking through this scene in my mind.) He could not believe that he was losing and there was no way that his men could defeat them, so he suddenly decided to put matters into his own hands.

He muttered, "There must be some weakness for all of them… but what are they?" He smirked. "I think I may know what I can do to get them defeated…"

"So Sora, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Matt asked as he and Sora were in a deserted classroom after school was done for the day.

Sora was looking down at her feet with a small blush on her cheeks as she said, "Matt, there is something that I need to tell you and it is something that I have been waiting on telling…"

Matt tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

Then Sora shyly turned her head up to look right at him, her blush deepening even more. "Matt, I… I like you…"

Then Matt widened his eyes and could not believe what his friend had just said to him. He did not Sora that way and he had no way on telling her that he only likes her as a friend. There was only one thing to do and he had to say what he wanted to say right now.

"Sora, I… I do not think of you that way. I'm sorry…"

"What? Why?!"

"Because I… I like someone else."

"It's Luna isn't it?"

"H-how did you know?"

Sora frowned. "I knew it ever since you first looked at her. You were always with her and you were always being there for her, more than you are there for me! I knew that there was something going on between you and her! I knew it! Just trust me, Matt. You may hurt her in the end if you are not too careful around her. She has been acting strange lately and I think that it is not a good idea for you to be closer to her…"

Matt tried to settle down things. "Sora, I'm sorry. I-!!"

He was interrupted when Sora had her lips on his, his eyes widening once again. She had her arms wrapped around his waist as she kissed him deeper. Then he pulled her away from him and Sora was looking at him with a hurtful look on her face.

He said, turning around, "I'm sorry. We can't be more than friends. I think we are better off as just friends…"

Then Sora cried out, "But Matt!!"

It was too late. Matt was gone and Sora was all alone in the classroom as she fell on her knees and cried, weeping over her lost love.

Tai knocked on Myra's apartment door and Mia answered it, smiling at him like she always has whenever someone comes to the door.

"Hi, Mia. Is Myra here?" he asked.

Mia's smile was wiped off. She looked at him for a moment and then she looked back to Myra's bedroom door, Renamon standing next to it, looking at Tai with eyes that meant that the teenage girl inside the room was suffering and there was something or someone who can ease her pain.

Mia said, "Tai, she's been oblivious all day and I think that you can get her to get back to the way she once was… Please help her…"

With a nod, Tai said, "I understand. I will do what I can."

Then Mia stepped aside to allow Tai to get him to come inside the building and walk to Myra's bedroom door. He knocked the door and then there was some soft footsteps before Myra opened the door, her eyes darkened. When she saw Tai she was going to shut the door on him when he stopped her from doing so. Myra widened her eyes with fear as she was backing away from him as he was walking towards her, Renamon shutting the door so they could be alone together.

"What are you doing here?" Myra demanded.

"I came to talk to you about last night!" Tai said.

"I do not want to talk about it! Get out!!"

"Myra, listen to me! You are not going to get me in danger! We went through things like this before and you know as much as I do that e being in danger is not your fault!"

"Get out!! I hate you!!"

Then, without any more hesitation, Tai grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the wall, darting his chocolate brown eyes on her hazy sapphire ones. He was not going to give in without a fight and he knew that there are ways for her to get her head back in gear with the present and not with the past! He leaned in and then he gently pressed his lips on hers, not willing to let her go. Myra pulled away in an instant and knelt him on the stomach, getting him to let go.

"Get out! Now!!"

But Tai said, "No! Myra… I love you, no matter what. I would die for you and I would fight for you. Do not shut me out, please…"

Myra slowly walked towards him slowly as he was looking at the floor. "Tai…"

When Tai looked up at her, she had her lips on his, on her knees and having her hands on the back of his neck, getting some of his brown hair trapped between her slim fingers. Tai had his eyes widened before he closed his eyes, kissing her back and slowly wrapping is arms around her slim waist. Then they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"Myra…?"

"I am sorry for making you upset… Just promise me that you will never leave me…"

"I promise…"

Then they heard Mia's scream of terror and huge crashing, along with Renamon and Agumon's cries of pain. They ran out to the living room to see Shadow MegaMyotismon holding an unconscious Mia in his arms. Myra's eyes shone with anger as she was glaring deeply with loathing at the huge Digimon.

She growled, "Let my mother go now!!"

"If you want her, then you have to fight me for her!" Shadow MegaMyotismon said with an evil grin on his face.

Pyro appeared and shouted, "THAT IS FINE WITH ME!!"

"Pyro!" Myra cried out.

Tai said, "Get him!!"

Then the fire monkey breathed out huge flames, but they were useless as Shadow MegaMyotismon reflected them back at him, causing him to crash against the wall. Pyro fell to the ground, letting out a groan of pain. Myra ran over to him and cradled him in her arms before she glared at the enemy. With a laugh, Shadow MegaMyotismon disappeared with Mia and Tai ran to him, but it was too late as the enemy vanished the moment he got to where the Digimon once stood.

"MOM!! NOOOO!" Myra screamed.

"DANG IT!!" Tai roared, slamming his fists on the hardwood floor.

When they got to the others, Tai and Myra soon realized that the other Digidestined had their parents kidnapped by Shadow MegaMyotismon and they were furious at the sinful act he had pulled on them.

Misu said, "This must be one of his plans to try and defeat us all!"

"We have to save our parents!" Yolei said.

"Mom…" May whispered, looking down.

Then Keiko sighed and said, "Everyone, I think me, Myra, May, and Luna should give you the truth about us…" She faced the other 3 former Crusaders. "Ready?"

The other girls nodded and then they transformed to Flare, Terra, Aqua, and Gale right before everyone's eyes and they were shocked, minus Tai and Izzy since they knew about their secret. Davis was awed at Gale like Matt was with Luna. Dawn was shocked of this as well. Sora was the one who was mostly shocked and Joe, as usual, gives out his startling scream like he used to do when he was young when he and the others were in the Digital World for that very first time.

"Sorry that we had to keep it a secret from you, everyone," Flare said.

"Can you forgive us?" Terra asked.

"Please?" Gale asked.

Everyone grinned and hugged the 4 girls, laughing and chuckling as they were doing that. Their Digimon did the same with licks and squeezes.

"Of course!" they all said.

Then Izzy said, "Other than that, I think we all know where Shadow MegaMyotismon had taken our parents to."

"You don't think…?" Mimi asked.

Kari nodded. "The Digital World!" she said.

Davis asked, "How do we know where in the Digital World he could be at?"  
Tai said, "He probably knows where we will be, so he might be ready for us. We have to now go and deal with that guy to bring back our parents! Are you all with me?"

Everyone nodded and then they took out all of their Digivices, prepared to go into the battle of their lives once they enter the Digital World.

**3 Chapters to go… I thought I would have this story done today, but things went up. I will get the story done, so be patient! Review please!**


	15. Back to the Digital World

**Chapter 15**

_**Back to the Digital World**_

Our heroes entered the Digital World, but they were in a deep shock of what the state the place was. It was covered in darkness and everything was dead, from the trees to the plants on the ground. It was a horrifying sight for them all, especially the Digimon since they loved their home so much.

"This is horrible…" Gatomon said.

"Who could have done this?!" Renamon demanded.

Elecmon growled, "It must be Shadow MegaMyotismon!!"

"Indeed, it is I who had done this to your precious world, Digimon, but soon you will all bow before me as your new Master!"

Everyone turned to see Shadow MegaMyotismon as he was grinning at them, looking as if he was glad to see them like it was his birthday that is if Digimon do have birthdays.

"Shadow MegaMyotismon!" Tai growled, curling his hands into tight fists.

Davis shouted, "YOU TURN THE DIGITAL WORLD BACK TO THE WAY IT BELONGS!!"

"AND GIVE US BACK OUR PARENTS!!" Matt shouted.

Aqua growled, "You will pay for all the pain and crimes you have caused, you fiend!!"

Shadow MegaMyotismon laughed loudly as he said, "You think you can stop me? That will be slightly possible since I may be the stronger Digimon besides my master!!"

"Master?" Flare asked.

"Aryuu!!" Aeries growled.

"I should have known that it was him behind all of the Shadow Digimon that has been attacking!!" Koji snarled.

Dawn was as confused as everyone else was, including the Digimon who had no idea about who or what the villain was. "Who's Aryuu?" she asked.

Misu said, "He is our worst enemy. He used to be a great friend of ours until evil corrupted his mind and tried to eliminate us and the Digital World, attempting to make rebuild it into his own empire that he could rule and control. He also wanted to do the same to the Human World!"

"So Shadow MegaMyotismon is only his puppet!" Kari said.

"If you want to stop me, come on and bring it on!" the evil Digimon said.

Then Pyro said to Misu and the other Elemental Guardians, "Everyone, turn to your full forms so we can help the others defeat him and now that all 4 of the Fantasy Crusaders are together!"

Misu and the other animal spirits nodded before they began to glow in a very bright aura of power. Then they were transforming and everyone watched as they were now in their full forms. Pyro was a fiery primate and Misu was a fully-grown otter than the cub she was. Aeries was an eagle and Koji was a huge lion. Shadow MegaMyotismon only laughed as all eyes were on him.

He cried out, "Is that all you can do for an army? That is so pathetic!"

"We will stop you, no matter what it takes!" Ken snarled.

"Yeah!!" T.K. said, his eyes shining with determination.

Then all of the Digimon Digivolved to their Mega levels while the D3 Digidestined got their Digimon to DNA Digivolve to their Ultimate Levels. The Fantasy Crusaders and their guardians were also ready to attack with all of the power they got. Then Shadow MegaMyotismon was also ready to attack and so, the battle soon began as it began with a big bang!

"TERRA FORCE!!"

"ICE WOLF BITE!!"

"FIRE BEAM!!"  
"AQUA BALL!!"  
"WIND GUST!!"  
"EARTH SPIKE!!"  
"BLOOD CLAW!!"  
"SHOCKING THOR!!"

Everyone's attacks hit him, but it did little effect. They were all shocked of this as their enemy laughed evilly. It was all hopeless as they were thrown aside by him as he used Darkness Force, making them crash hard to the ground, causing a huge explosion of smoke to emerge into the sky. Everyone got up slowly and continued to attack and be thrown for an hour before the Guardians knew what they had to do as everyone else was struggling on defeating the powerful Digimon. Then they chanted their language and began to glow in an intense light. Then there were beams of light as they hit all of the Digimon and the Fantasy Crusaders. They all felt powerful than ever and their wounds were also healed. They looked at themselves to see their cuts and bruises were gone and then they laughed with joy as they knew that they may have a chance to defeat their enemy.

Tai saw this and he shouted, "EVERYONE, USE YOUR POWER ONE MORE TIME!!"

Everyone did and then Shadow MegaMyotismon knew that there was no escape since the Guardians were holding him back from dodging or anything with their power. As the attacks that were finally combined all together were heading towards him, he screamed before they hit him, getting him to dissolve.

He shouted, "THERE IS NO WAY YOU ALL COULD HAVE DEFEATED ME!! MASTER ARYUU WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! I KNOW HE WILL! HE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ME, SO YOU WILL BE SORRY!!"

After that, he disappeared and at the same time, the Digidestined and Crusader's parents appeared, unconscious, but soon discovered to be asleep, and they were all glad that the battle was over and that the puppet of their true enemy was destroyed. They got their parents back to the Human World and stayed with their parents until they recovered.

Tai's mother and father were the first to wake up as Kari and Tai hugged them, relieved to see that they were alright and that they were not harmed. They explained what they happened as everyone else did with their parents and then they all had no idea that as they were dealing with their thing, darkness took over Obadia and then there was a huge portal in the sky that shaped like a black hole.

"Guys! Look outside!!" Izzy cried out.

Everyone looked as they gasped. They got their parents to go to a hiding place and then they looked to see that they saw a figure that shaped like a human being fell from the sky and landed on the middle of a deserted road of town. Then everyone gasped as they saw, standing there was none other than Aryuu.

**Sorry that the fight scene was short. I am not good at describing fights scenes than I thought I was and I was really want to get this story done, but anyway, only 2 more chapters to go now! Review and hang on to your seats as the final battle is about to rage on!**


	16. Final Battle

**Chapter 16**

_**The Final Battle**_

Aryuu's face was no longer covered as he was staring at his opponents. He had long, greasy black hair and blood-red eyes. He had black and red clothes on and he had fangs of a vampire, which sent chills down everyone's spines. He also had some scars on his face and he looked so scary.

"That's Aryuu?" Mimi asked.

"Seems like it," Joe said.

"Stay focused!" Pyro said.

"Hello, Pyro. Misu. Aeries. Koji. How nice to see you all again. Too bad that you will be all exterminated by the time this battle is done!" Aryuu said with an evil grin.

Aeries shouted, "IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU TRAITOR!! YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A DISGRACE TO US ALL!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO WILL BE EXTERMINATED WHEN THIS BATTLE WILL BE DONE!!"

Davis said, "I don't know about you guys, but let's stop chit-chatting and get into this battle!"

Aryuu laughed evilly. "So let it begin…"

He snapped his fingers and lots of Shadow Digimon of all kinds appeared and everyone stood their ground, getting ready to attack in the battle of their lives that was bigger than their previous one was. The Digidestined dealt with the Shadow Digimon while Tai, Davis, and the Fantasy Crusaders, along with their guardians were to deal with Aryuu as they advanced towards him. Aryuu grinned as he saw his foes coming towards him. He raised his arm up in the air and took a deep breath.

"AURA OF DARKNESS!!" he shouted as he fired dark balls of aura towards them.

Tai grabbed Flare, tackling her aside from the attack as the others got hit and Tai also got hit. They crashed to the ground and Aryuu just laughed with glee.

"What's the matter? I thought that you would get stronger than this!! This is pathetic!!" he said as he smiled with amusement.

Tai growled, "He's strong! Stronger than Shadow MegaMyotismon!!"

"There must be a way to defeat him!!" Aqua growled.

Terra looked behind her to see the others dealing with the Shadow Digimon. "Maybe we should help them."

Koji snapped, "No! We must fight Aryuu! If we defeat him, the Shadow Digimon will disappear back to the Digital World! We must defeat him!!"

Aryuu said, "Don't be full of hope now, Koji. I have become more powerful than you and the other guardians. There is no way that you can win…"

Misu shouted, "OH YEAH?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!"

Tai shouted, WARGREYMON, ATTACK!!"

"GO FOR IT!!" Davis and Ken said to their DNA Digivolved Digimon. (Anyone like to tell me who this is?)

Then the 4 Elemental Guardians used their powers at Aryuu, but he deflected them, sending them back at them, causing serious damage. They got back on their feet and charged at him again, getting more harmed in the process. The Crusaders, Tai, Davis, and Ken could not believe what they were seeing.

"PYRO!!" Flare shouted.

"MISU!!" Aqua shouted.

"AERIES!!" Gale shrieked.

"KOJI!!" Terra shouted.

Then Aryuu shouted, "AURA OF DARKNESS!!"

Then all of the guardians fell and the Crusaders ran to them. Tai picked up Pyro and Flare was in tears of how damaged he was. Davis was doing the same with Gale and Ken was just dealing with Aryuu.

Tai said, "Pyro! Come on! Get up!!" Tears welled in his eyes. "You can't be gone… Not now…"

"Pyro… No…" Flare whispered.

Aryuu's laugh got her emotions to kick in as she tuned to him, her eyes flaming as she was glaring at him deeply. She felt the fire inside her burn up and that she was getting more stronger due to the emotions that her body is feeling right now.

"I will… never forgive you…" she growled.

Tai shouted, "WARGREYMON, FINSIH HIM!!"

Wargreymon used Terra Force that got the evil man to get hurt after he seemed to be off his guard. Then Davis and Ken's Digimon attacked him and he got vulnerable. Then, with the help of the Crusader's powers, Wargreymon finished Aryuu off in one single Terra Force. Aryuu screamed with agony as he was getting dissolved.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed before he disappeared.

Then all the darkness disappeared and no one cheered once they all went to the bodies of the no longer spirit guardians. Flare was holding Pyro in her arms while the others held theirs. Tears were threatening on falling down her face as Flare was looking down at her harmed friend. Tai knelt besides her and had an arm over her shoulders, tears welling in his eyes. Sora covered her mouth with her hands while Kari was already crying on T.K.'s shoulder. Davis was holding Gale's shoulders while Matt had his arms around Aqua's waist. Izzy just stood by Terra's side. Yolei had tears falling down her face as Mimi was weeping with Joe holding her. Everyone else had either shed tears or had tears threatening on falling down their faces.

"Flare…" Pyro moaned out.

Flare gasped as the monkey half opened his eyes. The other animals were doing the same.

"Pyro? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Our mission… is complete…" Pyro moaned out.

"You will soon lose your powers and no longer become the Fantasy Crusaders…" Misu moaned out.

"Does this mean that you have to leave us?!" Keiko cried out.

Koji weakly smiled. "Sorry, but we have to…"

Aeries moaned out, "We were happy to have fought besides you…"

"Aeries…" Gale whispered out.

Misu whispered, "Aqua… No, Luna… take care of yourself…"

Aqua cried out, "I love you, Misu!!"

Misu smiled. "I love you as well, Luna… my friend…"

Flare asked, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes… We have finished our duty and now we can go and rest in peace…" Pyro hoarsely said.

Tai cried out, "Pyro, you can't die!! You have to live, please!!"

"I'm so sorry…" He looked at Flare. "Myra… I love you and thank you… for being my friend…"

Flare cried as she said, "I love you… I love you…"

Then Pyro, Misu, Aeries, and Koji began to disappear as they all closed their eyes with smiles on their faces before they no longer exist. Everyone began to cry and so did Flare and the others as they turned back to Myra, Luna, Keiko, and May for good. Myra cried in Tai's arms and May did the same with Davis. Keiko cried with Izzy holding her and Luna cried with Matt having his head on hers. There were lots of tears shedding as everyone mourned for their friends' death. They were thankful for what they have done for them to save both worlds and they would never forget them as the sun rose, starting a brand new day.

**Finally! Up to the final chapter! Review please while I go and cry in the corner… Sniffs**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**20 years later…**_

"Mom! Dad's home!!" 8-year old Taylor said happily as he dashed to the front door.

34-year old Myra smiled as she said, "Hold on, Taylor. Don't run or you'll trip."

Then 34-year old Tai came in with Agumon right beside him as he hugged his son when he jumped up on him, laughing. Renamon smiled as she came to join the family as she just got out of the bathroom. Even though the years went by, everyone did not forget Pyro and the other Elemental Guardians and what they had done for them.

Myra kissed her husband's cheek as she asked, "Had a good day at work?"

With a nod, Tai said, "Yeah, I did. A lot of paperwork to do, but what can you do?"

Agumon said, "We had a lot of paperwork, all right, but at least it is an enjoyable job to have!"

"Easy for you to say. Try taking care of an 8-year old by yourself…" Renamon said.

Myra said, "Now, now, no fighting now." She faced Taylor. "Get ready for dinner, Taylor."

Taylor nodded and said, "Ok, Mom."

He dashed to the bathroom and Renamon followed him, being the aunt she now was. Myra smiled at Tai as she kissed his lips, her hands on his chest.

"It's been well since that fight with Aryuu and Malomyotismon all of those years ago…" she whispered.

"Yeah," Tai said. "Look at us now, married and we have a good son that we are proud of."

"Yeah…" Myra whispered. "A lot of things have changed. Davis and Gale are married, Joe and Mimi are married, Matt and Luna are married, Ken and Yolei are wed, Izzy and Keiko are married, T.K. and Kari are married, and Cody is married to Dawn's younger sister. All has been the same since then…"

Tai nodded.

"At least we have experienced some Digital magic…" he said before leaning in to kiss his wife.

_**THE END**_

**Finally! This fic is officialy finished! I would like to thank you all for reading this story! Thanks for all the good reviews I have been getting and I hope you enjoy my other stories that I did. To see them, check on my profile and do not forget to vote on my poll! :)**


End file.
